


Tainted

by odrugs



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, And he gets away with it, Blood Kink, F/M, Graphic Violence, I mean its Jeff, Internal Conflict, Jeff is also 24 in this story, Jeff is super duper manipulative, Kidnapping, Knife Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Sociopathy, Stockholm Syndrome, timeline is altered just a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odrugs/pseuds/odrugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took a swig of the whiskey that was leaning on its side next to me, probably a day or two old. I rested my head on my hand and took a deep breath in, looking down the long road ahead of me. Am I really doing the right thing here? </p><p>I look to my right at the unconscious body in the passenger seat. </p><p>Of course I am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first time posting any kind of fanfiction. I've been working on this for a couple of weeks and I decided it was good enough to post. This, however, is not your fan-version of Jeff. This story will contain graphic violence, rape, abuse and kidnapping. I'll post a warning at the beginning of each chapter. I plan on updating this story weekly, but I already have 4 of the chapters written, so I might post a few randomly. Feel free to comment anything you'd like. Enough with my rambling, here is Chapter One of Tainted.

     Jeff took great pleasure instilling fear into his victim's lives. He was a sick and twisted individual that you wanted nothing to do with. Unfortunately, you didn't have a say in the matter.

   

    You remember the night he broke into your house. You remember seeing the glint of his knife as he pinned you down to your bed and held the metal against your throat. You remember the sickening laugh that gurgled in his throat as he watched you struggle beneath him. 

 

    And now he does this regularly, scaring the wits out of you whenever you least expect it. He enjoys watching you look behind you constantly everywhere you go. You feel as if you're walking on eggshells in your own home. You're not safe anywhere. He's gotten under your skin.

 

    And he knows it.

 

***

 

    It was about 5 a.m., so you went downstairs and made yourself breakfast. As you sat down on the couch with your cereal, you felt a rush of dense air cloud over you, which made your breath hitch in the back of your throat. You turned around, fully expecting _him_  to be there. (No thanks to the horror movie cliches you've been watching.) Once you turned around however, you were greeted with emptiness. You sighed in relief and continued with your morning as usual.

   

    Once you were dressed and ready for school, you walked out of your house, locking the doors of course, and headed down the road. You lived in the northern coastal edge of Virginia, and your school was only a few blocks down from where you lived so you settled for walking instead of taking the bus. It was an absolutely frigid morning, but the air was clean and crisp. You could hear the distant hum of the highway as you walked on the frozen-over grass. You always made sure to be aware of your surroundings, especially considering your predicament.

 

    Jeff took his time with you, getting to know every inch of your mind... While your knowledge of him was limited to the police reports you've read in articles on the web. Articles you thought to be phony. Articles explained the tragic story of a 13 year old who had been bullied so much, he set out to kill them and his own family. You never believed in the ludicrous claims of your high school peers: 

 

_"That teenager was burned so badly, I heard he doesn't have eyelids!"_

 

_"Really? I heard he took a knife to his face! Totally fucked his mouth up into this huge bloody smile!"_

 

 Of course, the story of the burned 13 year old came up only around Halloween time, the incident happened 11 years ago in 2005. People used his story to tell in the dark... to give children nightmares. You never believed the rumors; they were too... _too insane._ Instead, you shunned your classmates for making fun of such a devastating narrative. Little did you know; those rumors were true. 

   

    As you arrived at your school, you sat down with your friends and chatted until the bell rang for class. The day went smoothly... normal as usual. Normal up until lunch, that is.

   

    You usually opt to eat lunch in the chorus room, it's much quieter in there than it is in the cafeteria. After grabbing your lunch, you swung open the door to the empty chorus room and sat down to eat. The chorus room was fairly large, equipped with a piano in the front of the room and another one to the side. There were multiple doors leading to ultimately the same place. One main door, and two back doors that led you outside or to the auditorium. The walls were white with random paintings on them from past students. The room also had a glorious echo to it which enhanced the choir's voice when they sang. You adored this room.

   

    You sat down and unpacked your lunch, taking a breath in. You've been on edge lately because your encounters with Jeff had been limited the past week. He hasn't  _visited_ as often as he usually does. His visits usually consist of him breaking in through your window—which he now demands to be unlocked—and whatever comes next is unbeknownst to you. Sometimes he'd have you raid your own refrigerator for food for himself, other times he'd threaten you with sharp pokes from his knife. You never dared to have a conversation with him. It was always  _yes_ and  _no_ or one worded answers. 

   

    There was one time where all he did was sit on the desk in your room and demand you to sleep. 

 

     _"Pretend I'm not here..."_ he had said, resting his head on his hand. Of course, you didn't sleep at all. You settled for turning over so you wouldn't have to watch him stare at you with those eyes of his. You found it impossible to imagine the man behind you as a 13 year old. Not with his height... not with his sharp features... and most certainly not with his scars. 11 years and his scars looked as if they were brand new. 

 

 

    Finishing your lunch—which consisted of fruit snacks and water seeing as how you couldn't focus on anything this morning, let alone pack a decent lunch—you stood up from your seat and threw your trash away. You began humming a tune as you walked your way to the door, but you heard a _click_ coming from the back of the room, and the air was thickened. 

 

 _Thud_... _thud_... _thud_...

   

    Those are his shoes. You know the sound all too well. Should you look back? No, don't. Should you keep walking? No, don't even think about it. You're in trouble. It can't possibly be him... how could he have gotten into the school?

 

    " _Aren't_ _you_ _going_ _to_ _say_ _hi?_ " He said tauntingly. "After all, I went through all that trouble of following you here. Y'know you should really say something to the office about the security officer. He can't do his job if he's all tied up."

 

    You stood still and didn't dare to look back at him. You didn't realize it, but you were holding your breath. The footsteps stopped, along with your heartbeat. You could feel yourself stiffen in his presence. Everything was silent. Everything was still.

 

    You felt his icy fingertips trace up your spine, and that's when you made the decision to run. 

 

    

 

    


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings include Rape/Non Con, and underage sex. Here is chapter 2!

    You didn't make it to the handle before Jeff pinned you up against the door, not allowing any movement. Your efforts were useless, you weren't going anywhere. Now your only hope is for someone to walk in and save you. Why didn't you notice him following you? Now you're paying for your recklessness. Because of your lack of caution, you're now left in his hands. 

 

    You twisted your head away from him as he whispered obscenities in your ear, smelling of stale cigarettes. He turned your head back to him, giving you an opportunity to scan his face. You glanced over the creases and scars on his tattered face; his strong jaw, and piercing eyes. What was he going to do? Certainly he wouldn't... he wouldn't! Those thoughts quickly left your mind as Jeff brought your face to his in a violent and needy kiss. You tasted the whiskey he'd been drinking earlier which lingered around and burned your tongue. He left your mouth and began to attack your neck, biting and sucking at it as you held back tears. 

 

    Was this going to be the end of your purity? The end of your  _life?_ Was this your fate? To be defiled by a serial killer in a dark and empty chorus room? You groaned against the door, you're not sure if it was a response to the unwanted pleasure you were receiving or if it was a poor attempt to cry for help. Jeff's fingers lifted up the skirt you were wearing and prodded at your underwear. You pressed yourself even further into the door, praying that somehow you'd be able to melt inside of it just to get away. That's when he grabbed the back of your thighs and hiked your legs up around his waist. 

 

    With your legs spread, you looked up to see the malicious grin he wore so well spread wider than ever. Unfortunately, your tears began to slip down your cheeks as his finger delved past your underwear and straight to your sex.

 

    "Be a doll and keep cryin' for me," he growled into your neck. "It makes me  _harder._ " 

 

    You cried out when he took his two fingers and slowly pressed them into you, forcing an uncomfortable sound to escape your mouth. 

 

    "Stop,  _stop-_ "

 

    "Keep begging, cry harder for me,  _squirm a little more..._ go right ahead. You're doing all the right things, baby." he laughed. He took his fingers out of you and inserted them into his mouth, tongue curling around each nimble finger. A look of disgust and anger flooded across your face as you turned away from him yet again, only for him to grip your face harder than before. 

 

    After prying your jaw open, he shoved the same two fingers into your mouth and kept them there while he placed his thumb underneath your chin, painfully gripping your lower jaw. Jeff steadied himself and brought the prominent bulge in his pants closer to your opening. He lowered your body further down so he could feel the heat between your legs on his erection. You felt like a hot mess... hot and wet at the hands of this psycho. It was humiliating. 

 

    Jeff's fingers were still inside of your mouth when he began to slowly grind his groin against you, making you gasp whenever he hit a certain spot. His fingers inched further and further into your mouth with each thrust, you were nearly gagging around them. He removed his fingers and plunged them back into your walls, resuming the pumping movements; only more erratic this time around. Only when you heard the sound of a zipper being undone, did your panic finally start to set in.

 

    "That's it, that's it. That look of realization. That look of unadulterated _fear._ Oh, _fuck_... you're pressing all of the right buttons, baby, keep it up." Jeff's palm went over your mouth as he entered you none too gently. You let out a muffled scream, and began crying again, grabbing at his hand.

 

    "At a girl... Just like that." he said as he moved in and out of you, watching the look on your face with every thrust. You could feel your heart in your throat. It was burning, you felt dizzy and ill; but aroused and pleasured at the same time. You felt disgusted with your body's natural response to his... _affection._ His breath became ragged as he quickened his pace. Your legs, wrapped around his waist, were inching him closer towards you. Your body wanted every inch, despite your head screaming in protest. Jeff's hair invaded your vision as he tortured your neck again, more desperate now that he was close. Your eyes pleasantly rolled into the back of your head as you found yourself deep in immense pleasure, nothing like you've ever felt before. Your body began synchronizing with his hips, heightening the feeling. 

 

    The hand that was over your mouth was removed, and you deeply inhaled his scent, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. The door you were against began to feel sticky with sweat after a while, but you couldn't care less. You clawed at his back and shoulders as he plowed into you mercilessly, begging him not to stop. Curses spit out of Jeff's mouth as he came, while you saw nothing but white. As you were both riding out the waves of your orgasm, Jeff slowly fell to his knees, causing you to slide down the door with him. Your breath mixed with his as you both were panting, trying to regulate your heartbeat again.

 

    As you regain your composure and come to your senses, you quickly scramble to your feet. You wipe away the saliva from your tear-stricken face. Your legs were quivering and your tears threatened to fall again, however you refused to give him that satisfaction. After wiping the sweat away from his face, he said, "Now, that wasn't so bad was it? What's the matter...?" He stood up, and you reached for the door handle but Jeff grabbed your arm. "Haven't had a good fuck like that in a while... maybe I can let off some steam like this more often, hmm?"

 

    "We'll see each other again soon." he said, pulling your arm downwards, making you fall over. He left the room through the back door, leaving you to be alone with your thoughts. 

 

    


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Kidnapping

    After a few minutes of sobbing, you had collected yourself enough to walk out of the empty room. The chorus room... The room that once held good memories has now been soiled and dragged to a deep, dark place that you never want to be in again. It's ruined. 

 

    You walked out of the room and into the hallway, which earned you judging glances from your peers. You must look completely disheveled, but you didn't care. You needed to go home and sleep. You walked through the front doors of the school and went home. 

 

    Jeff has been stalking you for, how long now? Has it been 8 months or a year? You couldn't tell. He's threatened you, frightened you, harmed you, and now he's defiled your innocence. You wanted nothing to do with him since the night you met him. You were always a headstrong individual, scared of nothing. But in the eyes and hands of Jeff, you were nothing but a useless toy. You've always quivered with fear in his presence. You never know what he's thinking of or what he's going to do next. And he takes pride in knowing that he's instilled that type of fear into you... The fear of the unknown. 

 

    You walked up to your porch and unlocked the door to your house, sighing in relief to find that it was empty. You immediately walked upstairs and into the bathroom to take a shower. God knows your insides feel completely disgusting. While getting undressed, you glanced at the reflection in the mirror and gasped. Your neck looked utterly abused. It was covered in deep purple bruises all the way down to your collarbone. Your face was beat-red as you'd been crying, and there was a faint outline of Jeff's hand where it had been placed over your mouth. Your hands glided over the marks on your hip bones; the ones he left with his nails. Similar hand prints were on your thighs, where he'd been holding you. 

 

    "How am I going to hide these..." You muttered as you walked into the hot shower. You leaned your head back and let the hot water run down your cuts and bruises in an attempt to cleanse them. They stung as the water hit them making you hiss. Despite the stinging sensation, you grabbed the soap bar and cleaned yourself over and over, practically rubbing your skin raw until you felt that there would be no trace of him left on you. Setting the soap down and washing yourself off, you turned the shower off and grabbed a towel. You carefully stepped outside of the shower because your legs were still terribly sore. Twisting your hair into the towel, you threw on pajama shorts and a large shirt and walked to your room. 

 

    You found yourself slowly twisting the doorknob and peering inside to make sure there was no one in the room. And to your relief, there wasn't. You didn't bother to blow dry your hair, all you wanted was to bundle yourself into the sheets and sleep for days. However, once you were under the blankets, you couldn't stop replaying the incident in your head. You could still smell his scent, hear his words, and feel his presence with you. The tears began flowing again, and this time you didn't stop them from falling. You sobbed into your pillow until you were a hiccuping mess. But at least you managed to cry yourself into a deep sleep. 

 

***

 

    A soft click could be heard could be heard from inside of your room, waking you up. The blinding LED lights from your clock told you that it was 9:37 p.m.. Before your eyes could adjust to the darkness around you, you heard footsteps coming your way. You panicked and went to stand up, but the person in your room pinned you down before you could defend yourself. 

 

    The last thing you remembered was hearing the words,

 

    "My apologies."

 

***

 

Jeff's POV:

 

    I pressed the gas pedal down a bit too fast, causing the old truck to lurch forward roughly. "Piece of shit..." I mumbled as I flicked the cigarette out of the window. I took a swig of the whiskey that was leaning on its side next to me, probably a day or two old. Sighing, and resting my head on my hand, I looked down the long road ahead of me. Am I really doing the right thing here? I look to my right at the unconscious body in the passenger seat. I chuckled... Of course I am. 

 

    Taking the bottle, I shake its remaining contents out on my guest. She stirs and wipes her face off. "Wake up." I said. (Y/n) suddenly jolts up, looking frantically around her. I smirk, causing her to lash out in a fit of rage. 

 

    "I cannot believe you! You- you took me from my home! Where are you taking me? What- Who do you think you are?! Take me back-'

 

    "Don't make me regret waking you up, I have a giant fucking migraine and you're doing nothing to help it."

 

    Silence, and then a shaken sigh. I looked at her to see that she was crying... again. 

 

    "Knock it off." 

 

    (Y/n) glared at me, and said " _Knock it off?_ I've been raped and kidnapped in the last 24 hours and you want me to  _knock it off?_ " 

 

    "If I'm not mistaken, you were begging me _not_  to stop near the end. So I don't wanna hear any of your bullshit. I also told you that I'd see you soon, and I kept my promise, now didn't I?" I replied. She scoffed, "You're disgusting." 

 

    "I try my best." 

 

    "What are you even doing?" She asked. Hell, I don't even know the answer to that question myself. I really didn't know why I was doing this. Call it boredom.

 

_Call it lust, you mean?_

 

    What? No.

 

_Jealousy?_

 

    No, damn it.

 

    "Are you going just ignore the question or are you going to answer me?" She asked. 

 

_Ah, that attitude... I'm gonna have fun breaking it._

 

"We're going to my place." I told her.

 

    "We're in the middle of nowhere, I haven't seen a house in miles... A-are those mountains?!" 

 

    "What the fuck else would they be?" I said. I heard her mutter a curse under her breath, then she asked, "Where exactly are we?" 

 

    "We're in the Shenandoah Valley, don't you like the isolation out here?" I chuckled. "I fucking love it."

 

    (Y/n) then started to panic out loud, saying things like, "I'm six hours away from home," and "I can't believe this is happening," and "What am I going to do?" 

 

    "I'd start with shutting up. I've got this migraine remember? Let me tell you, there's nothing worse than a serial killer with a migraine, So take my advice and enjoy the fucking ride." I said, glancing at her. " _Enjoy the ride..._ " She mocked. After a few minutes of angrily tapping her index finger against her knee, she gave in and relaxed into the seat and propped her legs onto the dashboard. 

 

    "You might want to put those back down, my hands tend to linger..." I said. She shot me a glare and put them down. 

 

_I'm definitely doing the right thing._

 

    

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! POV switch. This'll happen throughout the story and I'll always notify when. I'm still working on chapter four so I might not update tomorrow... We'll see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically the beginning of a very interesting journey.

Your POV:

 

    Your anger overpowered your fear in that moment; otherwise you wouldn't have been snappy and sarcastic with the murderer who's taken you hostage. After you relaxed a bit, you were thankful that Jeff dealt with your attitude rather than doing something more... Irrational.  _'I've got to be careful around him... He's a like a time bomb; he'll go off any minute.'_ You thought.

 

    Just then, Jeff lit another cigarette, taking a long drag from it and then offered it to you.

   

    "I-I'm good." You declined.

 

    "So she doesn't smoke, hm?" He said, placing the cigarette in his mouth. You shook your head in response, too busy think about what your future held.

 

    _'He's taking me into the woods to kill me... But why would he take me six hours away from home just to kill me? He has another motive; I just need to find out what it is.'_

 

    You looked around for something to talk about, a distraction. "I see you're an avid _Tool_ listener?" You said, pointing to the _Tool_ CDs on the floor.

 

    "I am." He said, blowing smoke from his nose. "I've listened to them since I was... Eleven? Maybe earlier, I can't remember."

 

    "I've only listen to their album Undertow. I haven't really-" You stopped your sentence seeing as Jeff made a sudden turn into a dirt road strategically hidden by the brush of the woods. Your heart sank into your stomach and you didn't want to move. Jeff parked the car and turn off the ignition, grabbing his cigarettes and knife, and stepping out of the truck.

 

    "C'mon." He motioned. You didn't move due to fear. Jeff stilled and leaned back into the car, glaring. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I'll have you know that the hard way is my favorite; I have no problem going that way." You grabbed the handle of the truck and pulled, but the handle was stuck. You tried again but the damn thing wouldn't move. You meekly looked at him and he sighed, slamming his door and walking around to your side. He easily pulled the handle and the door swung open.

 

    As you walked out of the truck, you smiled shyly at him to which he rolled his eyes in response. "Can you walk on your own? Or is that too much to ask of you?" He taunted you, starting to walk even further into the woods. You hesitated before following him; not sure what exactly to do.

 

    "Either follow me or become the wolves dinner; you choose." He said as he continued to walk. You then quickly ran to catch up with him. "I don't see a house anywhere... In fact I haven't seen one for miles." You said nervously. "Did you consider the fact that I'm a wanted murderer?" He said sarcastically. He was right. The house was probably a tattered cabin... In the woods. Yet another horror movie clichè.

 

    _'What am I doing... Well... I'm doing the only thing I can do. I'm six hours away from home... I can't run away. Even if I did, I'd be lost in the mountains. So my best shot is to stay with him and hope that someone looks for me.'_ You mentally scoffed _. 'Never thought that I'd look for salvation in a serial killer.'_

 

    You two walked for what seemed like an hour. It was a long and grueling hike up an elevated dirt road that seemed to twirl up a very large hill. Jeff smoked the entire hike... You questioned how he wasn't heaving for breath at this point; any smoker would be wheezing after the first three steps of a hike. Hell, even you were experiencing a shortness of breath. Just as you were about to say something, you saw the glow of lights ahead of you. _'Lights? What ever happened to laying low?'_ You thought. 

 

    The first thing you saw when you turned around the corner was a cabin. But this cabin was like nothing you've seen before. It was extravagant, beautiful and it was well kept. The only thing you could do is gape at the mansion before you. "Not quite what you expected?" He said smugly. 

 

    "How did you manage to... how is this house yours? What'd you do?" You asked. "Obviously... I paid for it with the substantial amount of money that I own. I'm incredibly financially stable, I'll have you know." He said, walking up to the door. He looked at you and smirked. "I paid a little visit to an old friend of mine named... _Keith_. Mr. Big Shot has a wife and kids now, this was there vacation house." He explained. 

 

    "Was?" 

 

    "I had a little chat with him and we came to an agreement. So I'm living here free of charge." He said, opening the door to the house. You're glad he didn't continue with the story; you got the idea. This all felt so weird. You've never had a full conversation with this guy, and yet you've known him for nearly a year. 

 

     _'No, he's been **stalking** you for nearly a year.'_

 

    Once he flicked the lights on, once again, you were amazed. You walked out of the foyer and into the living room, which had an enormous stone fireplace separating the den and the kitchen. There were winding stairs to your left that led to an observation room. The kitchen and living room had ceiling-to-floor windows; you couldn't imagine the view this place had. The front door shut, and you froze again. What for? You don't know... You're already screwed so might as well go with whatever he has planned. But still, you couldn't help but to feel scared in the presence of this man. 

 

    He walked past you and opened one of the cabinets and grabbed a bottle of whatever and started downing it. He leaned against the counter and studied your form. It made you feel like a piece of meat. "You're quiet." He commented. You nodded in response. Jeff pushed himself off of the counter and slowly walked over to you. "You know," He said, circling you, "I feel like our first encounter was too... rushed. Don't you think?" His breath on your neck sent a chill down your spine. "We can take our sweet _fucking time_ up here." He said, grabbing a fistful of your hair and pulling you back into him. You gasped in pain as he walked you into the living room. Jeff let go of his grip on you and sat down on the recliner. He grabbed another cigarette, lighting it and taking a long drag from it. 

 

    "Undress for me." He said, leaning back into the recliner. You furrowed your eyebrows. "Undress?" You asked nervously. He lowered his head and nodded. You remembered to be obedient; avoid any conflict with him. You hesitated before grabbing your shirt and pulling it over your head, revealing your bra. Jeff urged you to continue, so you did away with the sweatpants you were wearing. And there you were, nearly bare in front of him. "Come here..." He motioned with his finger. His voice was so deep and threatening you couldn't help but to feel scared as you walked closer to him. Once you were within his grasp, Jeff took your hips and pulled them towards him, making you straddle his legs with your thighs.

 

    Now you were on his lap with your chest in his face and your intimate parts touching through fabric. 

 

    Now you were on the lap of a murderer who was probably going to kill you after this, but you couldn't care less. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm caught up now so it might be 2 or 3 days before I can write the next update. Don't feel shy to give me some feedback! God knows I'd benefit from it. (Also, you may or may not remember who Keith was, but just in case you're not familiar with the name... Keith was one of Jeff's old bullies. I figured it would be ironic since Keith was the one who set him on fire. Karma's a bitch!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a hiatus lmao. My bad. I'm writing this story improv and sometimes I'm feelin it and other times I'm not. SO I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting, and thank you for the ones that have been doing so patiently. Originally this chapter wasn't going to be a lemon but I decided you guys deserved it lmao. Knife play and a somewhat gory blood kink at the end. AGAIN I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted. So enjoy this. Also, apologies for any errors, I typed this chapter on my phone.

Jeff's POV:

    _I **need** to **mark** her._ I want to see that body of hers melt into my hands. I want to see what she's like when she's deprived and teased... I wonder what her face would look like afterwards. _Fuck_ , I couldn't stop thinking about her after I left her there in that chorus room. I wanted to hear her sob into her hands. I wanted to see her walk awkwardly into the hallway in front of her classmates. I wanted to watch her clean the mess between her thighs...

    I took her hips and pressed them against mine, I needed to feel that friction. I can't rush things... No I'm going to go nice and slow this time around. Wait- Is she? _She's_ _grinding on me!_ Her hips are rocking back and forth on my jeans, her face is turning red. "A little fucking needy... Aren't we?" I said, grabbing her face. She nodded and pressed herself against me even further. God damn, I wanted to take her right there.

    But I couldn't have her initiating things, so I shoved her off of me. She fell onto the floor and held her head, accompanied by a 'What-the-fuck' look on her face. I stood up, walked past her and into the hallway.

    "Come here." I said.  


    (Y/n) stood up and started walking towards me, but I stopped her.

    " _Crawl_."

    "I am not crawling to you, what do you think I am, a dog?" She replied.

    "You'll be whatever the fuck I want you to be... Now, crawl or I'll make you bark like one." I said as I grabbed the knife from my hoodie and twirled it around my hand. (Y/n) got on her hands and knees and started to crawl, but of course not without mumbling under her breath.

_I have a feeling she **wants** me to make this hard for her._

    I put the knife back into my pocket and walked over to her, grabbing a fistful of her hair and dragging her into the bedroom. She started to thrash and cry out so I picked her up and threw her onto the bed. I climbed on top of her and held her wrists above her head. "This is where being a smartass gets you. It's a shame, you were being good too." I said. "If you move, I'll make sure this night will be hell for you." I got up and walked over to the dresser in the corner of the room and grabbed the duct tape from the top shelf.

    (Y/n) was silent as I taped her wrists together and placed them behind her. Her face was still tear-stricken and red... It looked so nice on her. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

    "What was that?"

    "I said I'm sorry." She said, louder this time. I sat on the edge of the bed and loomed over her, "For?"

    "I'm sorry for not listening to you." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. "See, that's all you had to say." I said, trailing my finger down her stomach.

***

Your POV:

    Oh god this was sick. This was twisted. But you were getting hot. You've always heard your friends talk jokingly about wanting to have rough, hair-pulling sex with their partner but you never thought that it would happen to you. You never thought you'd like it as much as you did. Of course it hurt when you were dragged, but there was something that clicked in you when you were thrown on the bed. When he taped your hands together behind your back... You couldn't help but to marvel at his masculinity. You noticed his sharp jaw line and his lanky but lithe figure, his hands...

    It was embarrassing to crawl to someone, especially given the situation. You shouldn't have talked back, but at the same time you don't regret doing it. At least now you have a better grasp of what kind of man Jeff is. He wants you to be docile and complaint... That's why you apologized for being disobedient. And holy _shit_... Were you glad you did, because the last thing you saw was his dark locks in between your thighs. You would've grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to you if your hands weren't taped.

    You felt so dirty. You weren't really one for touching yourself; you tried once but never really gained anything from it. But Jeff... When he touched you, it was always in the right places. It was like he knew how to work your body better than you did. You never knew such pleasure existed within you, and this man was the only one who could bring it out. And because of that; you owed him everything.

    His tongue glided up and down your slit, making you cry out. His hands wrapped around your thighs as you instinctively tried to close them together, the pleasure was so overwhelming it started to burn, but he spread them even further apart, pinning your hips down to the bed. Your lungs inflated with air in a loss of words... You squirmed in attempt to get closer to him, you were close. You felt the familiar heat in the pit of your stomach followed by blurry vision and hot flashes.

    Just as you were about to let loose, he stopped.

    You looked at him in disbelief, rubbing your thighs together to recreate a similar motion down there. He separated your thighs once again and looked at you. "You don't get to cum without asking permission first." He said lowly.

_What the fuck._

    He inserted his fingers in you and slowly pumped them in and out. Oh god it was burning so badly... If only he would go faster. You squirmed around and whimpered before asking, "Please, can you go _faster_... Please, please, _please_." He smirked and said, "So this is what I have to do to get you going, hm?" He said, continuing the agonizingly slow pace. You huffed and squeezed your eyes.

    " _ **Please**_."

    Jeff ground his palm into your stomach while his other hand sped up the process. You went utterly dizzy with pleasure. Between the angle of his fingers in you, and the fact that he was pressing down on your stomach; you didn't know what you liked better. "P-please may I... cum?"  
You staggered.

    "What was that?" He said, twisting his fingers further in you. You began to tremble and you felt your eyes roll back into your head. You couldn't hold it, "Please let me cum, please!"

    "Are you going to be a _good_ _little_ _girl_ and listen to me from now on?"

    You nodded over and over again.

    " _Go_ _ahead_."

    Your body tensed up and let loose all at the same time. It was... invigorating. Everything went white as you reached your high. ' _How is he able to make me feel this way_?' You thought, you'd give anything to experience that sensation over and over and over again, even if it was the killer before you who provided it. Your eyelids grew heavy as your limbs went limp, your heart rate finally calming down.

    "No thanks?" He asked, crawling on top of you. Your mind was hazy, and you breathed out a ' _thank_ _you_ '.

    "Oh, now what's this? You're not tired are you? Don't you think that's a bit rude? I give you head and get nothin' in return?" His palm went over your mouth and nose, "That's not how things are gonna go."

    You weakly grabbed at his arm, your lungs screamed for air. You gave up, however. Your limbs were jelly, it was no use. If he were to kill you now so be it. You've experienced immense pleasure and not three minutes after, you're going to die. Great. The lights around you seemed to dim, and your hearing faded as well. As your eyes rolled to the back of your head, Jeff had let go of your mouth and smacked your face lightly, causing you to regain your senses once again.

    He scoffed. "Fucking pathetic." He climbed off of you and took his hoodie off along with his shirt. "Since it seems I've rendered you completely useless," he said, grabbing his knife from the small nightstand, "I'll take pity on you. Only because you were so good for me." You held your breath as he walked towards you again, the knife glinting in his hand.

    "But, I'm not done with you just yet. Lay on your stomach for me, will you?"

***

Jeff's POV:

    She turned over immediately, and I cut the tape from her wrists. I placed her arms underneath her head as she tried her best to find out what I was doing with the knife. I sat in the arch of her back and I felt her body tense beneath me.

    I set the knife down momentarily and allowed my hands to roam across her back, her shoulder blades... Her neck. I scratched my nails down the length of her back and watched goosebumps form behind the trails. The skin was delicately smooth underneath my finger tips, it almost made me lose it right then and there.

    "You know I don't plan on taking you home for a while..." I said, grabbing the knife. She gave no response, but she didn't put up a fight. "You know I could kill you right now." A shiver, and a small nod. I pressed the tip of the knife into her left shoulder blade. "But you also know that I didn't drive six fucking hours just to kill you, I've invested time in you..." I dragged the knife up, causing her to hiss and whine into the bed sheet. Blood slowly came trickling down from the wound. "You don't want to disappoint me now, do you? _Don't_ _scream_." I held her down and dragged the knife back down into her skin. Upwards, then downwards again.

    Her face was red and her eyes were watery. She bit down on the pillow case as I continued on her back.

" _M_ "

    White knuckles clenched the sheets.

" _I_ "

    A muffled whimper. Her heart was beating so heavily I could feel it reverberating through the metal of the blade.

" _N_ "

    Her blood was everywhere, streaming from the cuts. She began to cry. "I'm almost finished. You can pass out if you'd like." Another strangled cry as I proceeded.

    " _E_. Done. That wasn't so bad was it?" I sat back and looked at the bloody mess I'd created. I couldn't prevent the smile creeping upon my face as the naked, bloody girl beneath me shoved her head into the safety of her arms, holding back sobs of pain.

' _Still_ _conscious_.'

    I set the knife down and glided my palms over her back again, smearing the blood everywhere. The hisses of pain began again and the tears came back tenfold. My hands went up and down her sides... She was my canvas and her blood was my art. Shades of deep red and bright red ran through the creases of my fingers and pooled in the small curve of her back. _I was so fucking hard._

' _Sadist_.'

Yeah so what? Nothing new.

I leaned over the bloody mess and traced my tongue up the length of her spine, tasting the metallic of her blood. She grew silent, I thought she had passed out. Instead she was laying there a regulated heart beat, eyes closed yet tears still present. I bit her neck and proceeded to rub the blood everywhere.

" _So good for me..._ "


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished this earlier than I expected. Again, I'm writing this improv so I get tiny bursts of inspiration here and there. Leave some feedback for me. Slight gore. Sorry for errors.

Your POV:

 

   You wanted nothing more than to be unconscious, yet your body refused to black out. Instead, your mind went blank, focusing on nothing. You ignored the searing pain of the fresh cuts, ignored Jeff's rough massaging, his weight on your back, his tongue on your neck. Your ears caught the sound of his voice whispering praises to you. Shuffling your head down further into your arms, you try to relax your body as much as you can. 

 

    _'Maybe passing out wouldn't be such a good idea.'_ You thought. Despite your modesty being long gone, blacking out under the care of a serial killer wouldn't be a smart move. 

 

    A little over 24 hours ago (you still didn't know the time) you were off to school; unaware of what dangers would be lurking there. _School..._

 

    _'What's going to happen to  my grades? The hard work I've done? I wonder if they'll call my parents.'_ Parents who coincidentally happened to be coming home from a vacation you opted not to go to. You regretted not going. _'Even if they do find out I'm missing, it'll take weeks, possibly months, to find me.'_ You hopelessly thought. You're miles away from home... hours. 

 

    Your eyes opened as you heard a sound come from behind a door that was connected to the room. You hesitantly flexed your back. When did he get off of you? Sitting up very slowly, you tired your best not to cry out in agony when the cuts stretched open. Your head felt heavy, your hearing was muffled. Looking around the room, you noted that there were three doors. One that you knew led into the hallway, and the other two you guessed to be a closet and a bathroom. You noticed his discarded shirt and hoodie on the floor, the knife, the duct tape and your underwear. Taking your hand and running it through your sore scalp, you noticed a reddish-brown color that stained your arms. Looking down in horror, you realize that you are sitting in your own blood. There was so much of it, your mind began to spin. 

 

    One of the doors opened, releasing the sound of running water. Jeff stood in the door frame, shirtless. He grinned at your disheveled state.

 

    "You're a tough one, I'll give you that. I thought you'd pass out." He said, leaning on his shoulder against the wall.

 

    "Come here."

 

    Your heavy eyelids strained to look up at him. You noticed that your breath began to stagger. Cue the trembling in your arms.

 

    "Get up."

 

    Your head lolled back as you swung your limp legs over the side of the bed. Feet touching the carpet, you gained the confidence to stand up. You start to take a few steps and wobble, your body finally threatening to go unconscious. Your legs failed you, and you began to fall forward.

 

    Jeff caught you underneath your arms, hoisting you up. "Maybe I spoke too soon." Your face was pressed against his bare chest as your body went limp, struggling to regain your senses. This was all too embarrassing. He hooked his arm underneath your legs and carried you, naked and bloody, into the bathroom where a simple bath had been drawn. 

 

    He placed you above the water and dropped you into it. You yelped as the water hit you. It was freezing. Fucking arctic. The water shocked your system, and you hissed as it seeped into your cuts, making you wince and shiver. You felt Jeff's hand rest on the top of your head as he forced you under the water and held you there until you couldn't breathe. 

 

    He let you go and you surfaced, spluttering and coughing. He began to laugh as you glared at him, your teeth clattering together rapidly. You looked down into the water to see that your blood has diluted it already. _Don't_ _pass_ _out_. 

 

    "Y-you don't have hot water in a place l-like this?" You stuttered, trying to settle into the water. 

 

    "Oh no, I do. I just figured it would be better to watch you like this instead." He said, grabbing a cloth. "And it is." He dunked the cloth in the water and wrung it out above your head. You dodged the water fall of ice and scowled. 

 

    "I can wash myself, thank you." You said, face heating up. He did nothing but stare. Feeling uncomfortable, you spoke again. "I don't want you to-"

 

    "I don't recall asking what the fuck _you_ wanted, so come back over here." He replied coolly. You huffed, deciding to be compliant.  Once again, you were in no position to be making demands. You shifted yourself in the  bloody water, moving closer and turning your back to him.

 

    It was soon just his breath and your teeth clattering that filled the room. Save the occasional sound of water dripping from the rag.

 

    He slapped the freezing cloth on your wounds, causing you to hiss. You tried to hold the tears back, but you failed. The hot trails they left down you cheeks felt nice compared to the water you were in. The scratchy cloth against your back soon came to a halt, and you felt Jeff's fingers spear through your hair, forcing your head back at an odd angle. 

 

    "I didn't mind it before, but now it's _really_ fucking annoying. _Stop_ _crying_." He said, his breath against your neck. You strangled out an _'I'm sorry'_ ; it's _sort of_ hard to stop crying when you're in so much pain. He loosened his grip and you allowed your head to fall as  you sighed, trying not to focus on the pain. He continued to cleanse your back until he told you to turn around. You did so, immediately, goosebumps scattered across your skin. Silently (awkwardly) he began to run the cloth across the front of you. ' _This is so weird, this is creepy and awkward, what is a person supposed to do in this situation and_ _**oh my god**.' _ You looked up at him and for the first time, it wasn't in fear, but in curiosity. You never did have the chance to silently study his face. 

 

    Lots of scars. And not just the obvious one that stretched his mouth. He had scars on his chest, his arms, and his hands. Not only were there scars, but his skin in itself wasn't normal either. It was white, and almost leathery. He had dark circles  around his eyes that contrasted against his blue, almost crystal-like eye color. His hair was long and black, falling against his chest and shoulders. Jeff's hand snapped in front of you. 

 

    "My _eyes_ are up _here_ , hot shot." He said humorously. 

 

    ' _Shit_ ,' You thought, ' _I wasn't staring was I?_ ' You swallowed uncomfortably. 

 

    "I was burned." he said, dragging the rag up your shoulder. "How exactly d-did that h-happen?" The tips of your fingers began to turn a faint shade of purple. No matter how hard you tried, you couldn't stop your teeth from clattering together, let alone aggressively shivering. Jeff swallowed this time, his voice thick.

 

    "I was in a fight in middle school.Vodka and bleach are pretty fucking flammable." Your eyes fell to the deep red-looking water. _'What the fuck am I supposed to say? 'I'm sorry that happened to you?''_ You thought _._

 

You settled for looking at him with an _'I'm sorry'_ look in lieu of actually saying it. He glared back at you in return, taking your head in his hands again and dunking you back into the water. Well, the now _blood_ -water. You quickly shot yourself above the water. 

 

    " _Why_ do you do that." You questioned, wiping your eyes off as he walked towards the door. 

 

    "Dry yourself off." He said as he left the door open, existing the room. You shot him a glare as he left, and hurriedly jumped out of the water and into the warm towel. You glanced in the mirror, seeing yourself for the first time after everything. 

 

    Hickies lingered on your neck, a good sized bruise sat at the top of your head from where he knocked you out the night he took you. As much as you wanted to keep whatever body heat you managed to salvage while wrapped in the towel, you dropped it to examine your body. Long, red marks raked down your torso, ending at four small cuts on each thigh, left by his nails digging into them just hour ago. You inhaled deeply, turning around to look at your back. You audibly gasped, and slammed your hand over your mouth to silence yourself.

 

    He had carved the word ' _MINE_ ' into your back, stretching from your left shoulder blade all the way to the right. The sight was sickening. The cuts were beginning to scab and turn purple-red. You wrapped yourself back up in the towel and wobbled uneasily to the bloody bed. 

 

    "Fuck," You cursed. "I don't have clothes."

 

***

 

Jeff's POV:

 

    That was weird.

 

     _Which part? The part where you awkwardly cleaned her in a bath full of ice water and blood? Or the sympathetic look she gave you a moment ago?_

 

Definitely the look. I knew it from somewhere. It was familiar. 

 

     _Your mother. She gave you that same look when she saw you that night, remember?_

 

Ah, that's right. Gross. The last thing I want her to remind me of is my  _mother._ I grabbed the first aid kit in the kitchen, strategically places next to the liquor. I walked back into the room to see her back turned, shuffling into her underwear. I stared lovingly at the masterpiece I had created on her upper back. I never did have neat handwriting. She turned around and yelped, her hands flying to cover her chest.

 

    "After everything you still feel the need to cover yourself?" I said, walking to the bed. She glared at me from over her shoulder. 

 

    "I need a sh-shirt." She said, teeth still clattering together. 

 

    "In time." I replied. I motioned her to come closer with my finger. She stood her ground and glared at me. "A o-fucking-kay with me, baby. It's _your_ back, not mine."

 

    After a roll of her eyes and a dramatic huff, she crawled on the bed and sat in front of me. "That's what I thought."

 

    I grabbed the bottle of rubbing alcohol and set it to the side. I took the whiskey instead, opening it and pouring it onto her back. She cried out and doubled over, biting her hand at the pain. I listened to the hissing sounds of the alcohol against the wounds and leaned over her form to grab her shoulders and sit her upright again. Heavy breaths, a red face, but no tears.

 

    "At a girl, that wasn't so bad." I said, demeaningly, as if I were talking to a child. I saw the bruise she had formed on her hand once she unlatched her teeth from it. I took the bandages and began to wrap them around her back, under her chest, and beneath her arms. After I was finished with that, I stood up and walked to the dresser, throwing a her an old t-shirt, and watched her attempt to put it on.

 

    "I need help..." She said, fitting her head through the hole as the rest of the shirt settle on her shoulders. "It hurts to lift my arms."

 

    "Suck it up. I poured whiskey on your back, I'm sure your can manage putting a shirt on." I replied.

 

    "You _what_? I thought that was rubbing alcohol!" She exclaimed. Shrugging, I walked to the door. "I'm going to be in the other room, don't fucking think about trying anything." 

 

    She scoffed. "Like what? Break out and run aimlessly around the woods in the middle of nowhere? No thanks, it's hopeless."

 

    "That's what I like to hear." I closed the door and walked into the living room, grabbing a cigarette and a match from the counter. I lit the match, lighting my cigarette and throwing the match into the fireplace, watching the flames slowly rise. 

 

    She's got a temper.

 

     _Nothing you can't handle, though. What fun would it be if she didn't put up a fight from time to time?_

 

   True.

 

     _Remember that's what you admired about her? That short temper of hers. Even your first encounter with her, she had the same attitude._

 

Yep, I remember. She spit on me. 

 

     _It turned you on._

 

Also true.

 

     _What are your plans with her anyway? Are you going to kill her? Use her and throw her away? Do you plan on keeping her?_

 

I don't know. 

 

     _What **do** you know. _

 

I wanted to do something different for a change. I was bored.

 

     _No you weren't. You can't hide from me, no use in lying._

 

Why are you prying anyways?

 

     _You had better do something with her before you grow fond of her company._

 

What are you insinuating?

 

     _Why did you bring her here._

 

I don't know. 

 

     _Since you refuse to say it, I'll do it for you. You brought her here because you want her. You want her for yourself. The lack of human interaction has finally gotten to you._

 

What can I say? I'm a man. 

 

     _A deprived one, at that. You were obsessed with her. Jealousy radiated off of you whenever she talked to others. Don't you remember the time you walked into her room just to watch her sleep? Or maybe the time you stood outside her bathroom door lusting after her as she was taking a shower? Or what about the time you killed that one guy that was bothering her? You cut off his tongue and set it on (Y/n)'s bed. I always thought that was funny. It was kinda like how a cat kills a bird and brings the body to the owner as a gift._

 

Okay, okay... _Fuck_ , I get it. 

 

     _I'm just making sure you remember that you're in no place for vulnerability. Developing feelings for this girl would definitely put you in a place you don't want to be in. To be honest, I'm interested in seeing how this whole thing is going to go. Two people with an equal temper, living together. Only difference is that when **you** lose **your** temper, you **kill** -_

 

"Would you _shut the fuck up_?!

 

     _Ah ah ahh! There you go again. Try not to be so loud, have some courtesy for our guest._

 

Can you  ** _please_** shut up.

 

    _Whatever you say, Jeff. Goodnight!_

   

    Good riddance, Jeff. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOO Look at that. After the incident/Insane/Present Jeff has regular conversations with Before the incident/Sane/Past Jeff in his head. He's a fucking lunatic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a long ass chapter that I needed to get out of the way. Leave some feedback and all that great stuff. Ignore the typos and shit, I typed this up and glanced at it.

Your POV:

 

    You woke up, confused and in pain. Sitting up slowly, you began to stretch, but recoiled due to the wounds in your back. God, your head ached. Standing up, you walked to the window and pulled the drapes to the side, the view was breathtaking. You never did get the chance to view your surroundings, seeing as it was so dark out when you arrived. Faded blue mountains were in the distance, followed by a forest line a few feet down. The cabin sat upon a tall plateau that was a few feet above the bare trees. You turned around to cautiously step into the hallway, searching for your captor. 

 

     _'Doesn't feel quite right to call him that.'_ You thought as you opened the other door in the hallway to no avail. You walked silently into the kitchen, no Jeff. Living room, front room... Nothing. He wasn't on the balcony, either. He wouldn't just leave you here alone, would he? Standing dumbfounded in the kitchen, you noticed a small metal spiral staircase a few feet before the hallway. How did you miss that? You walked up to it, and it shook. 

 

     _'God, this thing is rickety.'_ You grabbed the rail and tiptoes up the thing, praying to god it wouldn't collapse. You reached the top of the stairs and saw that it led to an outlook room. You looked around, the room had ceiling to floor windows, allowing sunlight to pour into the room. It was a tiny room, yes, but when you stood in the center, it felt like you were suspended in the air. During your glee trip, however, you realized that Jeff wasn't here. You also realized the sun, not rising, but setting behind the mountains. 

 

    You frowned. How long had you been asleep for? What time was it? Where was he? Why didn't he wake you up? Why'd he leave you here? You climbed down the stairs and went to the kitchen immediately. Scanning the cupboard and the pantry, you pulled out a loaf bread and opened the refrigerator looking for ingredients. You settled on making a simple grilled cheese, taking out a pan and setting it on top of the flame on the stove. 

 

    "I'm surprised he has  _food_ here." You mumbled as the food sizzling against the hot pan. You turned around to rest on the counter, and gasped at what caught your eyes. Your phone. There was your phone, as plan as day, laying on the counter in front of you. You slammed your hand down on it and fumbled with the passcode as you unlocked it. Wait, this seems off. Something about this isn't right. He must've done something to your phone. 

 

    You looked at the screen in dismay when you saw the words 'No service' at the top of the screen. Of course. You tapped on your apps, hoping that you would have the chance at contacting someone. Facebook, Instagram, Snapchat... Nothing worked. You went through your contacts, scrolling past your Dad's phone number. He was just a phone call away... You called him, but it dropped. before the first ring. You felt like crying. You had your phone, but what use was it? At least you knew the time now, 5:37pm. No wonder it was already getting dark outside. 

 

    The smell of smoke invaded our sense and you gasped, turning the stove off. You looked at your poor charred grilled cheese. "I don't even care at this point." You said, sliding the sandwich onto a plate. You filled a glass with water and carried your breakfast/dinner to the table and sat down. You took the time to admire how large the cabin actually was. Huge windows, an enormous fireplace (which was left on), different colors of the wood against the floor and walls. You suddenly had a thought that unsettled you.

 

     _'I hope he comes back before it gets too dark... I'd really hate to be here alone.'_

 

You'd rather have company, even if that company was his. The thought of being in this big place alone, in the middle of nowhere at night didn't exactly give you pleasant thoughts. You looked at your half eaten char-sandwich and lost your appetite. Maybe some fresh air will help your mind clear up from the rather... exciting two days you've had. Standing up, you walked towards the balcony door and looked out of the window. The sky was turning a deep purple, with shades of pink and yellow as the sun dipped behind the mountains. You reached for the handle, and suddenly, a large, snarling animal jumped in front of the door. 

 

    You screamed, jumping back and falling. You crawled backwards until you hit the side of the fireplace. "What the  _fuck_ is that?" You said out loud. That is  _not_ a bear. It was too lanky, its legs were too long. The hunched shoulders reminded you of a hyena. ' _That is not a fucking dog, either.'_ That animal/thing silenced from snarling, and walked down the balcony. You eyed it as it sat down a few feet away from the door.  _'Okay maybe it is.'_ Some type of mutant, disfigured dog that you've never seen before. It had beady eyes, hunched shoulders, and stood nearly five feet. As you studied it more, you saw that it had long black fur, but... There was red also?

 

    You're hallucinating. You have  _got_ to be hallucinating. ' _That thing isn't really-'_

 

The sound of laughter nearly made you jump out of your skin. You recognized it as Jeff's. You looked at the dog--the thing-- and saw that it had disappeared. Jeff barged through the door and your ran towards him, freezing when you saw that he was drenched in blood. 

 

    "What's with the face, babe? I got you some clothes..." He said, twirling a large garbage bag around as he grinned maliciously. You ran past him and slammed the door shut. "There is a  _thing_ out there." You said, walking in back into the kitchen.

 

    "Why does it smell like, burned rubber in here?" He questioned.

 

    "I tried to cook, but that doesn't matter, come here." You said frantically. "There was this... This huge dog looking thing that was just here a moment ago. I tried to walk out on the balcony but it jumped in front of the door and started snapping and-"

 

    "Ah, good then. He was doing his job." He chuckled, opening the door. 

 

    "You... He...  _ **What?**_ Job?! What job? And close the door before it comes-" Jeff whistled outside, and you took cover behind the counter. You heard the footsteps (pawsteps) of the thing coming closer and closer until...

 

    A small husky padded through the door, jumping gleefully on Jeff. You peaked over the counter, dumbfounded for the second time today. You narrowed your eyes.

 

    "Stop fucking with my head." You said, suspiciously. Jeff scoffed, "What do you mean? I've been gone all day. And also, maybe you didn't hear me the first time so I'll say it again: I got clothes for you." He repeated, "And as you can see from the mess; they didn't come easily." 

 

    You gritted your teeth. " _Thank. You._ _"_ You jumped when you felt the dog lick your fingers. "At least pet him, he didn't do anything to you." Jeff sneered.

 

    "I'm not a dog person." You replied.

    

    "Now that was just fuckin' rude." 

 

    You knelt down and scratched the dog behind his ears. "So what'd you make for dinner, hmm?"

 

    "I didn't make you  _anything_ for dinner. Not my job to." You said, continuing to pet the dog in hopes off avoiding his glare. You heard him snort. "Okay, let me rephrase that. _Make something._ "

 

    Now you scoffed. "Maybe  _you_ didn't hear me the first time. I said: It isn't my job to make your fucking-"

 

    He pulled you up by your hair from you crouching position, grabbing your throat and slamming you against the counter, making your back arch painfully. 

 

    "Y'know... Sometimes I think you  _want_ to piss me off. That mouth of yours is going to get you into some big trouble if you don't learn to keep it fuckin'  _shut._ I won't think twice about cutting out  _your_ tongue." He threatened, pressing the knife against your lip. Your eyes widened at the memory of having to take the severed tongue from your bed and throw it away.

 

    "Y-you're fucking  _sick."_ You spluttered, shaking your way out of his grip. Jeff threw his head back and laughed. 

 

    "I'm sick? Look at you! Acting up and puttin' on a show in hopes of repeat of last night! You're just a needy whore." He remarked, backing you up against the refrigerator menacingly, knife in hand. "I don't _need_ you. You're nothing special to me, sugartits... I have no problem feeding you to the wolves.  _You_ on the other hand, you  _need_ me." He lifted up the t-shirt you were wearing with his knife, just enough to reveal the seam of your underwear.

 

    "I'll have you know I was being generous last night. If you haven't realized by now, you get rewarded for obedience, and punished for defiance." He said, his hand violently shoving its way into your underwear. He hooked his fingers up, inserting them swiftly into you. Gasping at the sudden intrusion, you grabbed at his shoulders to balance yourself.

 

    You froze, recalling the last time you were in this position, backed against the door of the chorus room. When he took your virginity against your will. You suddenly felt powerless and scared. Helpless. Fragile. Broken.

 

    "Do you not like me touchin' you like this? Am I  _invading your personal space?_ Are you gonna  _cry_? Answer me." He growled, using his free hand to place the knofe under your eye. pulling the skin down.

 

    "No." You said quietly.

 

    "You're not lying to me, right." He said, pressing the knife painfully into the tender skin beneath your eye. You paused. You were lying, should you admit it? Maybe he'd go easier on you if you told the truth. You nodded your head gently as tears began to fall, hanging your head in defeat. 

 

    He took his fingers out of you and put them into your mouth, just like before. Your face was hot and wet, much like your mouth. "Good..." He said, as you took his fingers willingly, hoping to please him before he got too angry. He dropped the knife and stroked your hair lovingly, resting his hand on the side of your face. It seemed to be working...

 

    Until his hand slid behind your head, forcing it down upon his raised knee. You slid to the floor, your hands covering your face. More tears, you were quietly sobbing from the pain. Looking down into your hands, which were now bloody, you pressed them closer to your face, trying to stop the bleeding. Jeff knelt down to eye-level with you. he took his knife and raised your head with the tip of the blade pressed under you chin. 

 

    " _Stop. Crying."_ He said, voice dropping an octave. You choked back your sobs by biting your tongue, hands still placed over your bloody nose. "I'm being so  _fucking patient with you._ " He continued, tapping his knife on your forehead with every word. "You listen to me, things will smoothly. You'll get what you want." He said, grinning. "I'll press all of the right buttons on you... No problem." You glared at him. 

 

    " _But,_ if you decide to be a smartass, things will go  _my_ way. And the end result will include me  _breaking your fuckin' bones and slicing you until I run out of spots on your body."_ Again with the tapping. 

 

    "So, you can either A: Continue crying and I'll take your arms and break them against the edge of that fuckin' counter, or B: Stop crying and I  _might_ consider being merciful. What's it gonna be?"

 

    You took your hand and wiped the blood from your nose. "I'll stop, I'm sorry." You said, coughing from the blood that ran down the back of your throat. "And what won't we do anymore?" He asked, standing up. 

 

    "I won't lie anymore."

 

    "That's my girl. Now get up and make some food." He said, walking away. You glanced to the side, seeing the dog underneath the table with his tail between his legs, ears flattened.

 

    You scrambled to your feet, grabbing a fistful of tissues in an attempt to stop the blood gushing from your nose. You sighed, tilting your head back. You made a mental note to bite your tongue next time.

 

***

 

Jeff's POV:

 

    I watched her as she fumbled around the kitchen to find ingredients for whatever she was making. I couldn't help but to stare. She looked so good with bruises and cuts on hr body. Her nose was changing color nicely, a small purple-ish black hook underneath her eye formed a few moments after my knee collided with her face. I want to make more marks. I want to see the rest of her body in bruises. Maybe I should carve my name into her next time. 

 

     _Well, that wasn't very nice._

 

   Go away.

 

     _That wasn't nice either. And that's kind of impossible, y'know... since I'm **you.**_

 

    I ignored the voice in favor of watching the girl in front of me, setting down the food she had made on the table. Ramen with vegetables mixed in. "This is actually pretty damn good," I said, taking a bite. "i was worried you couldn't cook, judging by the fact that you burned your sandwich."

 

    "I was distracted." She replied quietly.

 

    "By the dog?"

 

    "No, you left my phone on the counter."

 

    "Ahh," I said, leaning back into the chair. "Thought I'd be nice." 

 

    She had filled a small ziplock bag with ice, placing it on her nose from time to time. I was thinking about taking it from her, but I decided not to. It's better to hurt her just enough to the point where she wouldn't need medical attention. I can't take her to a hospital if she bled out. It'd be too risky. 

 

     _After all, you'd hate to break your new toy._

 

"What's his name?" She asked, petting the dog's face which was resting on her lap.

 

    "Smile."

 

    She looked up with a faint grin, rolling her eyes.

 

    "What's so funny?"

 

    "I don't know why I didn't see that one coming." She said, continuing to pet the dog. "You never did tell me what that thing was out there." She mentioned.

 

    "It was him." I replied, pointing to Smile. Her face contorted into a mixture of confusion and fear. 

 

    " _This_ dog? No way in hell, that thing was at least five feet tall." She said, raising her hand as a height reference.

 

    "It was him. I told him to make sure you didn't leave while I was gone, and he did his job right, didn't you boy?" I said, throwing him a piece of food.

 

     _She still doesn't believe you._

 

    That's on her, not me.

 

    (Y/n) stood up, and announced that she was going to bed. I let her because her eyes were drooping every three seconds only for her to snap them back open.

 

     _You better hope you didn't cause any head trauma, she might not wake up tomorrow!_

 

 Eh, she'll be fine.

 

  _Y'know you don't need to hit her to make your point clear. Maybe you went a little too far this time._

 

 She'll. Be. Fine.

_I could've found an easier way to-_

 

This isn't your body anymore. _You_ aren't in control anymore,  _I_ am.

 

     _Oh, no doubt, I get that. You may control **our** body-- that  **originally** belonged to  **me**_ \-- _but we share a mind. I'm still a part of you; you'll never get rid of me. The sooner you accept that, the easier things will be._

 

I may just shoot myself before I let you have control again.

 

     _You'd be doing both of us a favor, trust me._

 

 

 

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crazy Jeff in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I apologize. Lol. I kind of go in and out of fandoms, and when I'm not feeling it, I'm not feeling it. Kinda sucked because once I decided to write the next chapter, I forgot where I wanted this story to go. BUT! I remembered fragments so I'll just piece them together as I go along. I may or may not add a plot, I'm still trying to figure out where I want this whole thing to go. I can promise you this chapter and the next will be somewhat long. (Smut in the next chapter because you've all been waiting so patiently).

 

    You woke up to the smell of maple syrup pleasantly seeping it's way into your room. Light poured into the room and made its way to your eyes, and you stretched, getting up and heading towards the door. Walking downstairs, you saw your Mother and Father sitting on the couch watching television. 

 

    "Good morning, baby! Go get dressed, we're going to go out for breakfast in a few." your Mother said.

 

    You smiled, walking back upstairs to take a shower. The morning had an overall euphoric sense to it, and you'd only just woken up. You felt happy, like a weight had been lifted from your shoulders. Humming a tune, you walked into your bathroom to look at your reflection in the mirror. Your skin glistened and gleamed, untouched and pure.

 

     _"Look at you... So beautiful... So precious... So **clean.** "_

 

    Your face turned to one of horror as scarred and bloody hands snaked their way around your hips and hooked upwards between your thighs. You saw Jeff appear from behind you in the mirror, dragging his tongue up the length of your neck, his malicious grin all too familiar. Your flesh slowly became tainted, scars and bruises forming wherever he touched you.

 

     _"You like this don't you..."_ he said as his fingers went inside of you, causing you to whimper.

 

    " _Don't you?"_

 

_" **Don't you?"**_

 

     "Don't you?"

 

    Your eyes snapped open when you felt his breath against your neck. Jeff was pressed against you, tongue on your neck and fingers where they shouldn't be. You scrambled out of the bed and fell on the floor, taking the covers down with you. 

 

    "Jesus fuck, calm down." he said as he sighed, taking a drag from the cigarette that he had lit. Your breathing was ragged as you tried to regain yourself from the rude wake up call. Jeff looked at you and leaned in closer with a snide smirk growing on his face. 

 

    "Man I  _really_ fucked your eye up didn't I? I meant to hit your nose, but I guess my aim was off." he said, admiring the bruise on your face. You reached a finger up and tentatively touched the corner of your eye, wincing at the pain. "Your knee hit the corner of my eye near the upper part of my nose..." you informed him, standing up and pulling your t-shirt down to better cover yourself as you walked to the bathroom to asses  _this_ wound. 

 

    You looked at your reflection, seeing a slightly swollen area at the point of contact. A deep purple bruise hooked under your left eye. Jeff walked in behind you, tracing his fingers along the cuts on your back, causing you to hold your breath. He held your hair up and swept it to the side of your shoulder then trailed his icy fingers underneath your shirt, passing the swell of your breast.

 

    You were praying to wake up from  _this_ dream.

 

    Jeff looked at you through the mirror, his head resting on top of yours. His arms left your shirt and snaked down the sides of your arms instead. "Just look at how beautiful you are..." he hummed, making you shiver. His fingers intertwined with your own. "Do you like being here with me?" he asked, fixing his eyes on your own through the reflection. 

 

    Your breath hitched in the back of your throat. Your mind began scrambling for the right answer, trying to avoid getting another knee to your eye.

 

    "Choose your answer carefully." he warned. 

 

    "No," you swallowed, "No, I don't." Closing your eyes and bracing yourself for whatever was to come. You waited for him to slam your face into the sink, or maybe he would cut into you again with his knife? Perhaps you just pulled the last straw and he'd just kill you right here.

 

    Yet nothing came. You opened your eyes to see Jeff staring at you, adoration completely hazing over his eyes. "That's my _girl..._ Such a quick learner."

 

    You let out a stuttered breath as he let go of you.

 

    _'Tell him the truth, even if it might not be what he'd like to hear. Noted.'_

 

    You followed Jeff as he walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway. Smile had been sleeping on the couch, however, as soon as he heard footsteps coming down the hallway, he bolted to greet his master. You walked past them and grabbed your phone from the counter to check the time. 

 

    3:16 p.m.

 

    You groaned loudly. "You won't get service up here... I don't know why you keep trying." Jeff said, grabbing a bottle of liquor from the cabinet. "That's not it... I just don't like waking up in the afternoon. I'd like to have a normal sleep schedule." You mumbled, setting your phone down and looking at the sun that almost touched the peak of the mountains.

 

    Jeff scoffed. "Yeah, good luck with that." He said, slapping your rear as he walked past you. Smile came up to you demanding attention so you knelt down to pet him. You began to think about what Jeff had said about Smile last night.

 

    _'He **was** just.... joking with me right?'_

 

    Smile suddenly backed away, sitting in front of you. You froze in place as he lowered his head, staring at you with an intensity that you didn't think dogs were capable of. You felt as if he was trying to talk to you, feeling a sense of urgency in the canine's gaze. 

 

 

 _'I'm going fucking insane.'_ you thought. Jeff's voice broke your trance with the dog, making you jolt. 

 

    "Get dressed. We're gonna go on a little date." he said, smiling at you from the couch. You must've looked like you swallowed your own heart, because his gaze quickly shifted into a much darker expression. "Do you have a problem with that?"  
  


 

    Knee.

 

    "No, not a problem." you said, as you scrambled up and hurried to the room to get dressed. Pathetic. You're living with a serial killer and the thing you fear the most about him is his  _knee._ You hoisted the trash bag of clothes onto the bed, searching for something you wouldn't freeze to death in. You pulled out a grey hoodie and a short sleeve t-shirt. You threw them on with a pair of jeans and shoes. 

 

    You waked into the bathroom to brush your teeth and straighten up. Your hair was a disheveled mess, so you brushed it out and put it up into a sloppy bun. 

 

     _Getting primped up for a psycho..._

 

You sighed, not being able to do anything about the black eye and walked back into the kitchen. Jeff grinned and motioned you to follow him to the front door. 

 

    You both trudged through the woods, the walk seeming a lot quicker than the last time. As you reached the truck, Jeff swung the passenger door open for you. 

 

    "Your carriage awaits..." he said with a sarcastic tone. You warily stepped into the passenger seat. An uneasy feeling crept up your spine as you remembered the last time you were in this truck, you were unconscious. The truck smelled like stale cigarettes and dried mud. You noticed the seat was a bench seat, not a two seater. The interior was a darker red with a fine layer of dust over the dash board. 

 

    Jeff got in and started the truck, the old engine sputtering as it finally came to life. "Where are we going?" you asked, as he began to back out of the hidden driveway. "If I wanted you to know, I would've told you..." he said, "Just sit back and take it easy."

 

    That made you feel even more unsettled, you couldn't begin to think of what he had in mind. Jeff turned on the radio, playing the  _Tool_ CD he had in the player. You recognized the song,  _Four Degrees_ , as it played through the busted speakers of the truck.

 

    How appropriate.

 

    You rested your head against the window and tried to settle your thoughts. 

 

    You tried. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little uneventful chapter to prepare you guys for the gore fest in the next one. I'll try to get the next chapter up here either tomorrow or the next day. I promise. I have it written out and everything, I've just got to type it out on here. Leave me some feedback and kudos if you liked it!
> 
> Apologies for any errors. 
> 
> ALSO I extremely recommend you guys look up the songs that I'll be mentioning in this chapter and the next. I associate the entire band Tool with Jeff, their music just reminds me of him so much.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graphic depictions of gore in this chapter. Also some nice smut. This is a h e l l a long chapter but it's worth it.  
> It's like 9:30 p.m. right now and I just finished typing this up on the computer (which I've been on all day bc school.) So I'm not gonna look over it to correct any errors until tomorrow bc I'm tired AS FUCK. SO have fun with this one. As always, leave a comment and kudos and shit. Drink responsibly, don't do drugs.

 

    The sun had dipped behind the mountains, painting the sky a deep purple color, quickly followed by the blackness of the night sky. You had been in the truck for a little over two hours, Jeff driving nonstop. You noted that the first sign of civilization was two hours and seven minutes away from the cabin as you saw a gas station and stoplights ahead , and not far after that, a small town. However, Jeff drove past the town. Deciding to keep quiet, you hunkered down and waited.

 

    After about three more miles, Jeff turned into a driveway of a small home and turned the car off before the truck came to a stop. He put it in park after the vehicle had crept a little closer to the door of the home. You looked at him in confusion as he reached into the glovebox and pulled out his knife. 

 

    "Stay here."

 

    Your face then twisted into a horrified expression, putting your hand over your mouth. 

 

    "I'll be right back, I promise."

 

    Jeff quietly shut the car door and disappeared behind the house. All you could do was sit in the passenger seat. frozen and afraid. The town is three miles away... if you were to make a break for it, there's no way you'd get away from him. He didn't leave the keys in the truck either...

 

     _'That bastard.'_ you thought. He'd probably thought of you trying to escape, hence him driving so far away from the town. He knew you'd be helpless if you tried to get away. The familiar feeling of hopelessness slowly crept its way into your mind, making you want to cry. 

 

    Knee.

 

    No, it's better to hold it in. Jeff doesn't like crying; and you wondered why. It would make sense for a serial killer to want their victims to cry, or at least they should expect it... right? Maybe you weren't educated enough in the psycho killer department, or maybe it brought up memories that he doesn't want to relive. 

 

    You saw a light turn on in the house, pulling you from your thoughts. Did he kill the people inside?  _Did the people inside kill him?!_ What would they do with you afterwards? Maybe they'd help you get home, or--

 

    The front door swung open, revealing the familiar black hair of your captor. You swallowed your hopes. You couldn't make out many things in the darkness, but you could see Jeff silently beckon you his finger. Gulping, you slowly opened the door and stepped out of the truck. "Come on now, don't be so fucking shy!" he exclaimed, meeting your halfway and taking your hand. You now saw that his hoodie was drenched in blood near his shoulders, so much that it stuck to his skin. As he hurriedly dragged you to the door, he turned around and said, "Close your eyes... no peeking."

 

    You began to feel dizzy as you stepped inside of the house with your eyes closed, anticipating the worst. You nearly gagged at the smell that invaded your nose, taking a step back.

 

    "Ah ah ah..." he said, pushing you further into the house. "Are you ready?"

 

    You mumbled a quiet 'no'.

 

    "Open those beautiful eyes of yours."

 

    You slowly pried one eye open and slammed it shut the moment you caught a glimpse of the sight before you. You were going to be sick, you felt the bile rise up in your throat. You held your mouth shut and knelt down to calm your stomach.

 

    "Come on, baby... I'm pretty proud of myself! Stand up and take a look at my work." he said, hooking his arms underneath your shoulders and hoisting you up. Your legs were unable to support your weight, causing you to sway back into Jeff's form. With your back pressed against his blood soaked hoodie, he took his knife and pressed the tip of it into your side.

 

    "Open. Your. Eyes." he growled into your neck, pressing the knife even deeper. Your eyes shot up and took in your surroundings. A family of four, sitting on the couch. Posing as if they were taking a family photo with their arms around one another. All of their heads were facing downwards, their stomachs gutted. The family's entrails were all tied together in a knot; and above them, a smiley face drawn in blood, dripping sinisterly down the wall. 

 

    The sight only intensified the smell, seeing as now you knew where the smell was coming from. It was absolutely putrid. 

 

    "That's not even the best part! I couldn't get their heads to stay up by themselves, so look!" Jeff said, leaving you to wobble on your feet. He walked over to the father and grabbed his head, craning it upwards to showcase the smile he'd carved into him. 

 

    "Don't you love it? I cut into all of their faces so they could all be happy in their final moments." he said, showing off his work like a five year old would to his parents. "You look a little sick. Something wrong?" he taunted, "It's the guts isn't it? I never know what to do with them! It's kind of hard to make them look presentable with all the blood and the yellowish color of the fat. Pretty gross, right?"

 

    "Jeff, let's go back to the c-cabin... I don't think I feel to good." you stammered, trying desperately to get away from the scene. He walked over to you and pulled you against him, your face colliding with his blood soaked chest. 

 

    "You're telling me this doesn't turn you on? I got a hard on just thinking about you seeing the beautiful mess I've made." he said, taking your hair and wrapping it around his lithe fingers. He continued, "And now that it's all playing out in front of me... I don't think I'll be able to control myself for very much longer." His other hand, not occupied with your hair, slid down to your rear and pushed your pelvis against his strained erection. 

 

    You didn't think he could top the psychotic scale... and yet here he is, pressing his erection against you in a blood soaked hoodie in front of a family of four that he'd just murdered. 

 

    You writhed in his arms, gently escaping his... embrace. You looked at him tiredly, sporting a doe eyed pout. Jeff cocked his head at you, sighing. "Let's go to the truck." he said, turning the lights out in the home. You both walked to the truck, and once you sat down, you pulled your hood over your head and tried not to think about the family inside as Jeff started the truck with ease, pulling out of the driveway and heading back down the road. 

 

***

 

    A few minutes had passed and you soon saw yourself on the familiar road in the middle of nowhere that lead to the cabin. Jeff had discarded his drenched hoodie at some point, throwing it to the floor with a sickening  _plop;_  revealing the simple black t-shirt he had on underneath.You would've been asleep by now, however Jeff's hand found its way to your thigh, causing you to stiffen under his palm.

 

    "Come here." he said suddenly, eyes fixated on the road. You cautiously sat up and slowly made your way over to him on the seat to where you were sitting in the middle, not touching him. Your attempt to keep some space between you two failed, however, because he put his arm around your shoulder and pulled you closer to him so that your sides were practically melded together.

 

    You stayed like that for only a minute; Jeff's hand began to slide down your shoulder, then your arm, forcing your back to arch to allow his arm movement. He then hooked his arm around your waist, tugging at your jeans. "Take them off,' he said in a monotone voice. You hesitated, but took them off.

 

    Once you shimmied out of your jeans and dropped them to the floor, Jeff's arm went back to its previous position around your waist. For a moment he was only tracing the inner part if your thigh very lightly. You began to feel your arousal growing with every second, anticipating his next move. You were looking forward to him touching you this way, you won't lie. You would  _gladly_ take this over his knee any day. His fingers finally began rubbing your sex through your panties, his movements causing wetness to seep from you.

 

    You really didn't know what he wanted. You didn't know if he would get angry if you made a sound, or if he  _wanted_ you to make sounds. Just to be safe, you bit your lip and curled your toes as he focused on the road, not paying any mind to you. How could he have so much control over you? In less than a week, this man has given you the ultimate pleasure, and yet made you experience dizzying pain and nauseating sickness. 

 

    You couldn't focus on anything because of the burning heat that he was creating through the fabric of your underwear. It was too much to bear, and you accidentally lost yourself for a moment. Your jaw let go of its vice grip of your lower lip and you let out a soft moan, writhing and running your hand over Jeff's skilled hand. He cursed under his breath and jerked the steering wheel right, parking on the side of the road. 

 

    You froze, silently panicking, thinking you did something wrong. You flinched when he reached under the seat and pushed back, creating a space between him and the steering wheel. Jeff grabbed you by the torso and swung your legs over his so that you were straddling him in the front seat. He instantly ran his hand through your hair, grabbing a fistful and pulling your head back to expose your neck. He began attacking your neck; growling as he left rough, teeth-scraping kisses along your jaw and collarbone. 

 

   He quickly pulled off both your t-shirt and hoodie, leaving you in just your undergarments. The cool metal of the door that grazed your thigh along with the gentle breeze of heat coming from the air vents created goosebumps all over your body. You gingerly wrapped your arms around his shoulders and left gentle, open-mouthed kisses along his jawline and neck. Suddenly, you felt the blade of his knife slide up your spine and back down again. You were afraid he was going to cut into you again, but instead, he grabbed the seam of your panties and sliced them in two places, letting them fall to the floor. 

 

    His fingers were on you instantly, gliding smoothly against your lower lips, causing you to gasp into his neck. 

 

    "You like that?" he asked, once again grabbing a fistful of your hair and forcing you back. You nodded, repeatedly saying, "Yes, please..." You were unconsciously grinding against his stilled fingers, pressing down on them in hopes of getting the indescribable pleasure of fulfillment. Jeff sat back for a moment to watch you in this needy state with a smirk on his face. He removed his fingers and sucked them clean before reaching around you to unclasp your bra.

 

   You desperately moaned as his tongue made contact with your nipple, your hands steadying themselves on his shoulders, you allowed yourself to melt into him. This felt so nice.  _So good._ Not to be tied up... to be able to reciprocate and to feel.  _Willingly_ wanting his physical contact. He placed his hands at your lower back and raked them up your spine, causing you to become putty in his hands. His nails dug into the scabs of your scars, creating a satisfying mixture of pain and pleasure.

 

    His hands left your body, but you were to preoccupied with his neck to realize. The heavy sighs he was making against your shoulder was almost enough to make you cum right there. You tangled your hands in his thick hair, moaning into his mouth as his hands fumbled with his belt buckle. You were pushed back into reality as his fully erect member was out, and rubbing against your thigh.

 

    "Fuck..." he moaned as you eagerly rubbed yourself along his cock, taking advantage of your position on top pf him. He placed himself at your entrance as you rose up on your knees. You didn't hesitate to lower yourself onto him, his cock sliding in you with ease and little discomfort.

 

    How the tables have turned... The last time he was in you like this, you were pinned to a door while he took your virginity against your will. Now here you sit on his lap, grinding on him like your life depended on it.

 

    "Stop." he said, making you halt your movements immediately, going silent. You noticed the music now,  _Passenger_ by  _Deftones_ was playing on the forgotten radio station. Jeff grabbed your chin, putting his fingers in your mouth. You noticed he does that often... you weren't complaining, though. He pulled your jaw down, removing his fingers and trailing them down your torso. He touched your clit, making you sigh in pleasure. His hands coaxed your thighs upwards, and stopped you half way.

 

    "Go down... slowly." he commanded. You slowly descended, squeezing your muscles around his length the best you could. He groaned ever so slightly as you rose up and repeated the motion. His arms wrapped around your torso and pulled you closer to him, his mouth molding into your own as his tongue forced your lips apart. He brought his hand down on your ass, gripping fiercely at the flesh, making you hiss at the sting. You noticed a shift in his movements when his hands were gripped at your thighs, guiding your hips and forcing you to pick up the pace.

 

    The windows of the truck were misty and fogged with faint lines left by your fingerprints. Jeff's breaths grew longer and heavier as you set a quicker pacer, thighs beginning to quiver with every thrust. A strained whimper escaped your lips as Jeff bucked his hips into yours roughly, hitting a spot in you that nearly made you scream. He noticed this, and stabilized your hips to continue the motions, Not long after he turned you into a moaning, panting, sweating mess with his movements.

 

    "Jeff," you panted, "Can I cum... p-please..." You were begging at this point, hardly able to get the words out. You heard him curse as he looked up at you, making eye contact. 

 

    "You've been so,  _so good_ , I just... _fuck..._ I just might let you." he said between staggered breaths. "Tell me who  _fucking owns you_." 

 

    "You do, I'm yours..." you replied, riding him vigorously, trying not to focus on the tight coil in your stomach. Jeff hooked his arms underneath yours, gripping your shoulders with his hands to force your body down harder upon him. The skin on skin contact was too much to handle combined with the continuous thrusts... you were afraid you wouldn't be able to hold your climax back. 

 

    That's when he gave you permission.

 

    "I want you to cum  _all fucking over me,"_ he growled into your neck, "Make it  _good_." 

 

    You let yourself go immediately, your body convulsing as your vision went white. Your head rested on his shoulder as he came when you were beginning to come down from your high. He let out an animalistic growl followed by hard breathing when he came, slowly riding out his orgasm until both of your heart rates settled.

 

    If you weren't tired before, you were most  _definitely,_ without a doubt, tired now. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh golly gee willikers that sure was steamy, good shit 10/10. Jeff's POV in the next chapter, give me a minimum of at least three or four days for the next chapter to be posted bc I haven't even started writing it yet lol.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, in this chapter you're going to get to see Jeff's point of view about what just went down. He's having some internal conflicts with his other part, which we'll call Sane Jeff. (Basically himself before the incident.) If this chapter is confusing, I'll explain everything in the end notes of this chapter, so be sure to read that. Also, yet again, I'm typing this late at night because I'm the world's best procrastinator so excuse any errors, I'll fix them in the morning. Have fun.

Jeff's POV:

 

    Single-handedly the hottest experience of my entire  _god damn life._

 

And I don't care how juvenile that sounds, I can't possibly explain what just happened in any other way. It all just happened so...  _easily._

 

I honestly never believed a girl would  _willingly_ have sex with me. 

 

     _Well, technically speaking, did she have a choice?_

 

No, but that's besides the point. She  _let_ me touch her, she  _wanted_ me to touch her. Did you hear the sounds she was making? Did you see how eagerly she fucking  _rode_ me? Oh, she rode me... she rode me so fucking  _good_.

 

     _Unfortunately yeah, I was there to witness it all. She's one hell of a girl._

 

I can't recall myself ever cumming that hard.

 

     _For once, I can most certainly agree with you on that one._

 

She looked at me with heavy lidded, glazed-over eyes afterwards, and mine probably looked the same too. Her head gently touched mine, and I don't know why, but I kissed her. And this time, it felt different.

 

    It didn't feel like I was _taking_ something, or  _forcing_ anything either. She was kissing me back, matching with the same pace. 

 

     _I really love her mouth..._

 

Yeah, I do too. God if I keep kissing her I'm going to get hard again. (Which I have no problem with.) I took my hands and ran them through her hair, pushing her face just a little bit harder against mine so I could reach further into her mouth.

 

     _What's gotten into her? Any other time she'd be fighting or crying in an attempt to get away from you. Do you think she's just accepted her fate? To be stuck here with you until you get tired of her?_

 

Whatever it is, I'm not complaining. 

 

     _Or even crazier... maybe she's developing feelings for you._

 

I froze.

 

     _Or! Or maybe you're the one developing feelings for her!_

 

I broke away from her lips suddenly, putting my hand on her chest to push her back and create a space between us. She looked at me quizzically, those hazy eyes  _devouring_ me, and asked, "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
  
     _Way to go._

 

The girl who did literally everything right, in the rightest way possible, is asking me if she did something wrong. Now, I'm not mentally stable enough to be reassuring--

 

     _You're not mentally stable in the first place._

 

\--So I settled for scoffing and told her to put her clothes back on.

 

     _Nice one, genius. A true fucking Don Juan._

 

I took the back of my hand and wiped away the fog on the windshield as she awkwardly dressed in the passenger seat. 

 

     _Oh, I must congratulate you on the music choice. I remember going through puberty and listening to that song and thinking, "I'm totally gonna have sex with a hot chick while this is playing." At least I can check one thing of my bucket list now._

 

Glad to be of assistance. You're welcome to leave anytime now.

 

     _Are you still bent up over the realization of you finding a girl who hardens your dick but softens your heart? You're not completely devoid of feelings y'know. I still inhabit your mind, remember?_

 

I started driving again, my legs were completely numb and my arms were trembling. Why you ask? I have no clue. It could be because I wasn't expecting to cum that hard; it could be because I've never been accused of liking someone. (Save for the elementary school taunting.)

 

     _I kinda want to hold her hand... I mean it's right there._

 

No. I let you get the better of me with that last kiss, and I'm not letting that happen again. 

 

     _You're not just used to mushy feelings._

 

I can't let someone get to me like that, you know what that would do to me? 

 

     _I can hear the wedding bells, see the white picket fence... maybe a few Jeff and (Y/n) juniors running around._

 

_I'm joking of course. You'd be a terrible father._

 

"Would you stop?!"

 

     _I swear to god, you have no self control._

 

Fuck. I just said that out loud.

 

    "Uh, w-what did I do?" she nearly whispered. Great, I scared her. Wait, no... I shouldn't care if I scared her or not because she won't and doesn't matter to me.

 

     _Okay, hardass. Whatever makes you sleep at night._

 

"You're... biting your nails and it's driving me insane."

 

     _Says the already insane one, good job._

 

"Oh, I'm sorry. Nervous habit I guess." she said, resting her head against the window. I turned up the music to avoid any type of conversation with her, since I clearly am not in the position to hold one right now. 

 

     _This feels weird. You just had sex with her and now you're both smushed against either side of the car. I can't imagine how she feels right now. She probably thinks you used her._

 

I did.

 

     _Well I don't want her to think that!_

 

This isn't about what  _you_ want. 

 

     _Obviously. If it were, I'd be holding her hand... maybe even confessing to her._

 

Don't. You.  **Dare.**

 

_What's this? Are you afraid of me overpowering you? I couldn't help but to notice that you lower your defenses when you're around her, which makes it easier for me to govern your actions. That wasn't **you** getting the idea to wrap bandages around her wounds that  **you** inflicted that one night. That was  **me** feeling sorry for her because she has to put up with you. _

 

You don't think I realize that? I know who  _I_ am, and I know who  _you_ are. I don't have time for this.

 

     _You're going to listen to me._

 

I turned left into the hidden driveway and parked the car abruptly, slamming the door when I got out. (Y/n) followed quickly after, trying to keep up with my pace.

 

     _Slow down, you idiot! She's a thousand miles behind us and she's going to get lost._

 

Too bad. I might as well let her die. 

 

     _I said **slow down**!_

 

My back straightened, and my pace immediately slowed. 

 

     _I'm **not** going to let her die. And I'm not going to let  **you** kill her, either. I don't understand why you have to make things about you all the time. _

 

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" I said; out loud, god damn it.

 

     _I'm not asking you to let me take control. I'm asking you to accept me, just like I've accepted you._

 

(Y/n) caught up with me as we walked over the final incline on our way to the cabin, but her foot caught underneath a branch and she tripped, grabbing my arm and bringing me down with her. I just laid there with my face in the dirt, completely over this day for some reason. The cold ground actually felt good against my head. (Y/n) scrambled to her feet spewing thousands of apologies per second.

 

    "Jeff? Are you okay?" she asked. 

 

    Who knew the ground could feel this good. It's like a damp, cold mattress specifically made to mold to your body. "Are you  _okay?_ " she asked again, saying it slower.

 

    "Yeah."

 

    "Well, you're laying face down in the dirt..."

 

    "And?" came my muffled reply. She knelt down in front of me, reaching for my hand. "No, don't touch me. Just let me lay right the fuck here." I said. I imagined her confused expression, which almost made me want to look at her out of curiosity. 

 

    "No, better yet; take my legs and just drag me the rest of the fucking way. It isn't that far." I said, my face still in the dirt. 

 

    "You can't be serious." she said, standing up.

 

    "As serious as I'll ever be."

 

   Then she laughed.

 

    It was quiet, but it was a laugh nonetheless.

 

     _I made her laugh! I've still got it!_

 

I'm too tired to give a shit right now. 

 

    Eventually she pulled me up-- I'll be honest; her smell is now intoxicating to me-- and we made it to the cabin. She followed me into the bedroom where we both fell on the bed, not bothering to take our clothes off. 

 

    I guess we were both too tired to care about anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Insane Jeff giving up his control? Is he considering it? Does he have a choice? We'll find out in the next chapter. Kind of. 
> 
> Basically Sane Jeff inhabit's Insane Jeff's mind. Sane Jeff has accepted Insane Jeff, and allows him to be in control. However, they are one person, so Sane Jeff's feelings and thoughts greatly influence some of Insane Jeff's actions. Sane Jeff obviously has feelings for the reader, but Insane Jeff is trying to suppress those emotions to the best of his ability. Now that the reader has come into their life, Sane Jeff is desperately trying to protect the reader from Insane Jeff's discourse. Hence why Sane Jeff is becoming a little more demanding this time around. Any questions, leave a comment!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up? My hiatuses just suck am I right? I apologize. This chapter is sorta long, only because I didn't wanna leave it as a cliff hanger ya feel. If you guys want to talk to me or anything I recently made a tumblr so you can follow me at insomniacitis. I try my best to stay away from that site lmao. The creepypasta tag is just so cringey! Okay, so yeah... here's the next chapter. Sorry for any mistakes!  
> Edit: This chapter is actually extremely long lmao, my b.

   You couldn't sleep well that night; too much was on your mind. Jeff, however, was snoring the second he hit the bed. Too many thoughts plagued your mind; multiple unanswered questions came up by the dozens. 

 

    Still, you lay silent in bed, listening to the slow breaths coming from Jeff. You turned your back to him, your gaze shifting outside the window. It was only 11 p.m., maybe you could take this opportunity to get your sleeping schedule back on track? You sighed, _"_ _Like that's going to happen..."_

 

You never did get the chance to process what happened only a few hours ago. You witnessed a murder... you sat back and watched it happen.  _"Not like there was anything I could have done..."_ you thought helplessly. You winced, recalling the grotesque scene and the vulgar words Jeff had spoken. 

 

     _"Killing those people... **aroused** him."_ You remembered him pressing his erection against your leg as he took you in his arms. 

 

    "What a fucking psycho." You slammed your hand over your mouth and froze. Turning your head slowly, you saw Jeff was still asleep with his arm over his head.  _"That's weird... he's usually a light sleeper."_ Cautiously, you sat up, exhaling softly. You ran a hand through your hair and noticed it felt dirty. Looking down at your legs, you saw there was still dirt on them from where you had fallen. 

 

   Deciding that it was best to take a shower now besides waiting for him to wake up, you tip toed your way to the bathroom and shut the door silently. Shutting the blinds of the window, you undressed and turned the shower on. How long had it been since you've had a hot shower?  _"Too long... way too long."_ You allowed the hot water to spray against the scars on your back, taking in the steam and the general relaxation that went along with a calming shower. The water had taken your mind off of things until you had noticed stings of pain different regions of your body. You drifted your hand along the new cuts that Jeff inflicted when you two were... er, together, in the truck.

 

    "I fucked a serial killer right after he killed a family..." you said out loud, the realization coming to you.  _"Felt good though... especially that last kiss, what **was** that?" _ you thought. He wrapped his hand around your head and brought you closer to his lips with force but, it was gentle. He wasn't attacking your lips _—_ he was caressing them. And  _what_ about that random outburst when he was driving home?! Or when he decided to become one with the dirt?

 

    "What a crazy night..." you sighed as you stepped out of the shower. Walking to the door, you peeked out and saw that Jeff was still asleep. You walked over to his side of the bed, peering over him. The clock now read midnight _;_ Jeff's figure was outlined by the glow of the red alarm clock. "Jeff," you whispered, stepping back and bracing yourself for anything. But no answer came. Not even a budge. "Jeff _—"_ you tired again, this time a little louder, your voice cracking out nervousness. Still met with nothing.

 

    You dressed yourself in sweatpants and a hoodie, and silently walked to the kitchen for a drink. As you cracked open a bottle of water, you saw Smile lying down on the couch, yawning. He must've been sleeping. Turning round, you assured him that you weren't doing anything sketchy. "Talking to a fucking dog..." you said, grabbing your phone off of the counter. "Hey, uh, I'm going to step out on the porch. Not going anywhere. Promise." you added, opening the door to the front of the cabin as the dog slowly went back to sleep. 

 

    The frigid winter air hit you in the face as you took a seat on the doorstep. You opened your phone and scrolled through pictures of your friends and family, tapping on random pictures that brought up loving memories.You missed your family... a lot. Going to your contacts, you scanned over your Dad's number and clicked the call button, just so you could feel like you were taking a vacation from home; assuring your Dad that you were alright and that you'd be home soon. You curled your knees up and buried your head into them while trying to convince yourself of the imagined fantasy world as tears weld up in your eyes.

 

    _Riiing, riing, riiing_      

 

     _'No... no way.'_ you thought. Looking at your phone, you noticed two bars at the top of your screen, while it read ' _calling'_ under  _'Dad'_. You tried to persuade yourself to believe that this was all some kind of dream. A sick, twisted, cruel dream. The ringing had stopped, and the timer began counting form zero. Everything went in slow motion until you realized that this, in fact, was not a dream. You found yourself speechless as you watched the timer reach ten seconds, yet you still had not heard a voice from the other side. 

 

     _"Please please please..."_ you silently cried in your head. 

 

    "(Y/n)...?"

 

     You audibly gasped and covered your mouth as you doubled over in disbelief. "Dad! Dad! Oh god, Dad I miss you so much, please help me...!" you began sobbing harder, forcing your voice to lower before you woke Jeff up.

 

    "(Y/n) where are you?! We've been searching for weeks _—_ what's happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he spoke into the phone as if he was crying as well. 

 

    "I'm far away from home _—_ the mountains? I don't really know where I'm at... somewhere near Shenandoah _—_ I don't know Dad just please find me before  _he kills me!"_ you choked as you backed into the door pressing your ear against it to see if you could hear if he was up; you weren't sure if you would be able to survive another knee to the face. 

 

     _"Who?"_

 

"Jeff! His name is Jeff, I don't know his last namebut _—_ " you felt as if you were going to throw up when you heard the three sickening beeps that signalized that the call had been dropped. 

 

    " ** _Fuck!_** " You scrambled for the call button again, but the call dropped before it even rang. You stilled for a moment trying to collect yourself, but to no avail. You sat outside and cried your eyes out. You weren't only crying for the agonizing tease of freedom, but for all the times Jeff hadn't allowed you to cry. The times he's denied you to be scared, while constantly testing your limits. This monster... this deranged psychopath who has no problem with beating women, killing people, kidnapping, and burglary hand-picked your life and decided to ruin it. 

 

    And no longer were you going to stand back and let it happen. You straightened your spine and breathed slowly, wiping the tears from your face. Looking at your phone, you made a silent promise that you were going home alive and well... and that meant you had to escape. You looked into the woods, trying to calculate how far the truck was from here.  _'I need to be mindful of Smile, too.'_

 

    You sat for a minute, devising a plan and thinking of every single possible outcome there could be. Let's say you make it to the truck without Jeff or Smile knowing... that'll be the best (but nearly impossible) outcome. Let's say you make it to the truck, but Jeff knows. He'll come after you... and he knows this area better than you, so he clearly has the advantage. And then there's the possibility of you not making it to the truck at all, being caught by Jeff before you could make it to the truck.

 

 " _It'll be fine... If Dad's smart enough he'll trace my location through the call. I told him the area where I am, so authorities would be looking for me, right? I'll just have to pray that I live through whatever Jeff has in store for me if he ends up catching me."_ you thought to yourself. You stood up abruptly, determination now flooding through your bones as you grabbed the door handle and walked back inside. Peering to your right, you saw Smile asleep in a ball on the couch, the fire place glowing up the living room. 

 

    Entering the bedroom, you saw that Jeff was still asleep. You grabbed your shoes, slipping them on silently, then walked in front of Jeff, kneeling down so that you were eye level with him. "Jeff?" you tried once more, and was met with silence yet again. " _Fuck you..._ You're going to rot in hell for the things you've done. _"_ You stood up, and walked out of the room with a satisfied grin.

 

    Taking the key to the truck from the counter, you made your way to the front door as quietly as possible. Waking up Smile would ruin your scheme before it even started. Once you were out of the house, you stayed still for a moment to make sure the canine didn't notice you. After you decided that it was clear, you sneaked into the woods and then hauled ass. Talking with your Dad gave you new hope... even if this plan didn't work (honestly, you didn't think you'd get this far) your Dad knew where you were.

 

    As you sprinted through the woods, you fantasized about the thought of Jeff being shoved into the back of a police cruiser in handcuffs as you leaned back and waved goodbye with a vindictive smile plastered on your face. Oh, how you longed for that day... maybe you'd visit him in prison _—_ no; they wouldn't place someone like him in prison. He'd go straight to a mental institution. He gives off that  _'straight jacket and padded walls'_ vibe, doesn't he? Come to think of it _—_

 

    Your body froze at the sound of savage barking coming from the direction of the cabin. _"Shit, shit shit! That **fucking** dog!" _ you mentally panicked as you flew through the woods even faster; the threat of death being your only will at this point.  _"If I can just reach the truck..."_

 

Smile came into view as you looked back; followed by Jeff. 

 

    "I'm fucked!" you repeated over and over until Smile had caught up with you, taking you down instantly with a bite to your left leg. You frustratedly cried out as Jeff had walked over to you, seething with anger. "Just what the  _ever loving **fuck**_ do you think you're doing? Did you actually believe you'd get away, at night, on foot, and in the middle of nowhere?" he growled, kneeling over you. You looked at him, desperately trying to hide your fear as you held back tears. "Oh, oh, oh, oh! What the fuck do we have here?!" he exclaimed, taking the key from your grip. "You were going to take my  _truck? Really?_ Tsk tsk tsk..." Jeff seized your hair and hoisted you up, practically dragging you back to the cabin, muttering curses and scolds along the way.

 

    You kept yourself from sobbing; taking slow, steady breaths as you were flung through the front door of the hell house, landing on your shoulder. Jeff slammed the door behind him and continued his rant: "After all I've done for you, giving you shelter, giving you food, clothes! This is how you repay me?" he yelled, pacing the floor like a ravenous tiger behind bars. "Even after we  _fucked!"_  

 

    You paused and looked at him questioningly.  _"Did that actually... mean something to him?"_  you thought.Jeff saw the look you gave him, and paused as well, still seething. " _Fuck!_ Why can't you keep your  _fucking mouth shut for one god damn second and let me talk!"_ he screamed, resuming his pacing with both hands running through his hair. 

 

    You came to the conclusion that he definitely has voices in his head. He was  _not_ talking to you just then. This is wonderful. 

 

    He towered over you, taking a deep breath before saying, "Stand up." You hesitated, of course, you were afraid of his _—_ " _Stand up!"_ he shouted once more, and you scrambled to your feet, avoiding his knee on your way up. Your eyes met with his heaving chest, not wanting to meet his piercing gaze. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you, right now." he demanded in a menacing tone.

 

    "J-Jeff, I just _—_ I was..." your mind was struggling for the right words to say; to formulate some type of lie or excuse but it was no use. You were caught red handed. You lowered your head in defeat and your knees went weak just thinking about what he was going to do with you. "You're pathetic." he said, taking your hand in his and wrenching it back painfully. As your body lowered from the pain, sure enough, Jeff kept your back in place as his knee lifted up and collided with your rib cage with great force.

 

    Your body fell to the ground as you gasped for air, the impact knocking the wind from your lungs. There was a sharp pain whenever you inhaled, a pain so sharp that it began to make you cry. Jeff told you to get up, you heard him, but you couldn't obey. "I... can't." you gasped out in between sobs. "It h-hurts too much. I can't move, Jeff." You waited for the frustrated screaming, the threats, more wounds, but they never came.

 

    Instead, Jeff fell to his knees in front of you, and pulled your upper body into his lap in a painful embrace. He backed up until his back was resting on the side of the couch, and he cradled you in his arms. You continued crying, even more so now that he had you in this painful position, but what you heard next almost made you question if this moment was real or not. 

 

    "I'm sorry..." he said, ever so softly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... _shit._ " he repeated louder this time, hiccuping into your hair like a child. 

 

     _"Is this—_ _is he crying?!"_

 

"I don't want to hurt you... I don't.  _Me._   _He's_ the one I can't control.  _I love you._ He loves you too... he does. He just has a d-different way of showing it.  _I love you, I love you."_ Jeff said those words as if they were brand new to him. He caressed your back and your hair, quietly crying while muttering incoherent things. "Say it back to me." he said, taking deep breaths. 

 

    "I love y-you... too." you sputtered, feeling as if you were consoling a child. You grimaced under his tightening grip.

 

    "Say it again..."

 

    "I love you too, Jeff." 

 

    "Y-you won't try to leave again w-will you?" he asked, the question laced with an underlying threat.

 

    You buried your head in his chest and wrapped your arms around his shoulders the best you could. "No, I won't." 

 

    Jeff took his hand and wrapped it around your hair once again, and pulled you closer so he was next to your ear. The pitiful, crying child tone was gone, and was replaced with the same menacing tone as before. "Good... Because if you try to leave again, I will tie you to the bed... and put this entire place up in flames." 

 

    Your breath caught in your throat once more, and you nodded slightly in his vice-like grip. He began petting you again and started slowly rocking back and forth, saying things like, ' _I love you, don't think about leaving, I love you so much... You love me too right? I'll kill everyone close to you if you leave again... I don't want to hurt you... just stay with me. I love you, I love you, I love you."_

 

_"_ _I love you too Jeff, I love you too."_

 

    Well. If he didn't give off that  _'straight jacket and padded walls'_ vibe then; he most certainly does now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Long chapter. Jeff is fucking insane. Sane Jeff got the lead there at the end for a little bit. Honestly I was laughing the entire time writing the beginning of this because Jeff was so TIRED after the truck fiasco I couldn't stop thinking of that one lyric from Nicki Minaj's Anaconda: "Pussy put his ass to sleep, now he callin' me NyQuil." I was actually in tears. Yeah! So give me feedback on this LONG ASS CHAPTER and follow me on the tumblrs if you wanna chat bc honestly I have no idea what to do on that site lmao. If you let me know you found me tumblr from reading Tainted, I'll give you a follow back! Maybe you guys could message me some of your favorite Jeff fics? I'm honestly in desperate need of some good fics w him because the fandom is dead and the majority of Jeff fics are cringey af. Help a girl out. Ttyl my dudes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my children. Enjoy the update, excuse the errors.

    I screwed my eyes shut as the sun crept its way over my face, impulsively drawing a deep yawn from my lungs. Ugh, what year was it? I felt distorted and drowsy... and heavy. Literally. Wait, that's not my weight. I looked down at (Y/n)'s form, languidly draped over my own. Was I on the floor? I was. My back was propped up against the couch, giving me a terrible fucking crick in my neck. 

    What the fuck happened last night? I just remember the sex... is that why I'm on the floor? Did we do it again?  _Fuck_ , I can't remember anything. I gotta get up and stretch, my entire body feels numb. 

    I trailed my hand underneath her shirt, fully anticipating her to jump away and yank her shirt down. However, she stayed. That's certainly a pleasant surprise. Any other time she'd find an excuse to create a space between us--one that I'd obnoxiously fill. 

    "(Y/n)..." I rasped, my voice unexpectedly sore, "Get the fuck off of me."

    She must be a heavy sleeper--either that or she's just as numb as I am. Either way, I had to move; so I placed my hands around her torso and shoved her off of me. Her body collided with the wooden floor as I groaned while attempting to stand up. A chorus of pops and cracks filled my head as I managed to stand upright and stretch. I looked around and noticed Smile, who was cowering underneath the table as if he'd done something wrong.

    "What's wrong with you?" I asked as he tucked his tail further between his legs and flattened his ears. My eyes drifted to the unresponsive girl laying on the floor beneath me. Her shirt was lifted enough to showcase the splotches of red and purple near her rib cage. I studied the bruise; I didn't remember inflicting that one. Then again, I wouldn't put it past myself, either. How did she get...

     _Oh..._ Oh boy, I remember it. It makes sense now. 

    My little girl ran away last night, got past Smile and made a beeline for my truck. What a ballsy move, I'll admit I was impressed. Unfortunately for her, I dragged her ass back to the lodge and delivered a swift blow to her side... let's see, what else am I missing. 

    Wait, fuck... That's right. He  _cried in front of her._ I let  _him_ get the best of me. This is great.  _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..._

_Hey dumbass. She hasn't moved yet._

_..._ Fuck. I knelt down over her to find her pulse, seeing as how I basically blacked out after he took over. Who knows... I could've killed her.

    She might be dead.

     _I hope she's not._

It took me a moment; her pulse was so faint underneath my index finger I had to hold my own breath to concentrate. I shook my head and smiled. Such a fighter she is. Hooking my arms behind her neck and beneath her legs, I picked her up and moved her to the couch. There's not much to do except wait for her to wake up. The thought of having my way with her again loomed over my mind, but I have standards, believe it or not. I'd much rather have them fighting me than in an unconscious state. 

     _Sickening._

   I feel like I'm getting sober, when's the last time I had a drink? I can't function correctly without some type of alcohol in my system. I've found a sort of uncomfortable comfort in alcoholism. It fades the vividness of my past, makes the memories a little more murky than usual. It helps amplify that infamous apathy of mine. 

_Wow, okay, Edgar Allan Poe. Calm down, you most definitely are sober._

...Plus if I drink enough, I can manage to drown  _him_ out for a few hours. And with that thought in mind, I rushed to the fridge and noticed there was only a nearly empty bottle of beer--which does nothing for me--sitting in the corner. That's not good, I'm gonna have to go out soon to grab some more. 

_Functioning alcoholic._

   Any last words?

    _Carpe diem._

That's the spirit.

    I started chugging my way down to the bottom of the bottle--which was only a few gulps--the carbonated liquid that I've formed a tolerance for temporarily calming my nerves. I leaned against the counter, gazing into nothing as I start to wonder why she attempted to run in the first place. It was cute, the way she thought she had a chance. But, why? I thought she was smarter than that. Surely she didn't run just to amuse me. Something had to have motivated her...

    Her phone. Where was her phone? God damn it, she couldn't have managed to catch a signal, the only place you have a chance of catching any of the towers out here is outside; if you were lucky. But Smile wouldn't have let her get past--

    That **fucking dog.**

    "The _one job_ I give you!" I said out loud, the realization dawning on me as I rubbed my temples, "How do you manage to fuck up the _simplest task?"_

    Smile ran into a room down the hallway, guilt ridden on his demon-mutt face. "For your sake, you had better pray to your god that she hadn't reached anyone!" I called to him, walking over to (Y/n), taking the phone from her dirt smeared pocket. 

    Tapping her recent calls, I clenched my fist around my hair as I read over the details of the outgoing call she made to her Dad around 1 am last night. The outgoing call that lasted for nearly 30 seconds. The outgoing call that could potentially jeopardize everything I've worked for.

    I'm definitely going to need more liquor.

    I dropped the phone and walked to the basement door, unlocking the several locks and flying down the stairs. Maybe I had some lying around in the freezer for some reason. I haven't been down here in months; not since the last relatively big kill I made. I pulled the rusty metal beads down hanging from the ceiling and watched as the fluorescent light flickered to life, illuminating the cement-floored, stone-walled area.

    I rummaged through different frozen appendages and... was that a toe? I couldn't tell; but there were no stray bottles of anything in the freezer.

     _You really need to um, throw those out when you get a chance._

I spat a plethora of curses as I slammed the door and slid to the ground. 

     _Take it easy, don't lose it... we'll get more._

I peered around the dainty room, stopping at a particularly barren looking wall. The other walls had shelves, toolboxes, (blood splatters), and other various things. Then there's this one clean, empty wall... Why hadn't I noticed it before? I sighed, and cocked my head against the door. 

     _I can feel you slipping, Jeff... keep it together._

The image of (Y/n) bound by her wrists flashed in my mind. Her writhing body adorned by metal chains and leather with a gag around her salivating mouth. The thought of seeing her in that position did things to me. Oh, I'd do anything for that opportunity. A pretty little pet of my own just waiting for my attention. 

   Maybe I could freeze some of _her_ appendages--

     _OKAY! Alrighty we need to go, let's go... get up, come on. Out of the basement._

I vow to put good use to that wall.

    I picked myself up and shuffled up the stairs, opening the door and locking it behind me. Turning around, I saw the girl I'd fantasized about seconds ago awake on the couch with a muddled look plastered on her face. 

    "...Hi!" I blurted suddenly, my voice cracking like a prepubescent teenager. 

     God damn it, stop talking! You've already done enough.

    _Sorry, I wanted to say hi._

    Grumbling, I rolled my eyes and slowly walked towards her, taking a seat on the table. (Y/n) leaned back instinctively and averted her gaze from my own.

    "My side really hurts." she said quietly. "I'd imagine." I replied. She shuffled her shoulders around awkwardly, and looked at me with nervousness in her eyes.

    Please don't remember last night, please don't remember last night, please don't remember last night, please don't--

    "...What happened last night?" she said timidly.

    Fuck.

    _Well, what's your reply going to be, genius?_

    "I... don't remember." I mumbled, "Blacked out for a moment."

    _Ladies and gentlemen, the master of lies._

(Y/n) looked as if she expected that answer and let a small sigh escape her lips.

    Deny, deny, deny. I refuse to have a fucking feelings jam with her, besides it's _your_ fault I'm in this mess in the first place. 

    _Welcome._

    Sighing the same, i took my hand and ran it through my hair as Smile came towards me and set his head on my knee.

    "Are you okay?" she asked, "Your hand is trembling." I held out both of my hands and sure enough they were both twitching and shaking. "I ran out of alcohol sometime last night. Any other morning I would've downed a fucking fifth by now."

    I reached into my pocket and pulled a cigarette out, my lighter wasn't with me though. (Y/n) then reached over the arm of the couch and picked up a stray lighter from the floor, lighting it and holding it out as I leaned forward to touch the flame to the tip of the cigarette. I took a drag from it, then held it out. "Take it."

    "...I don't--"

    " _Take. It."_

    She reached out and gently took the cigarette from my twitching fingers. "Now, smoke it." (Y/n) looked at me hesitantly and placed the butt of it on her lips, quickly filling her mouth with smoke and blowing it out. "Ah ah ah. Put it back in and hold the smoke in your lungs. Let it warm your chest."

    As she pressed it to her lips again, she inhaled as I told her to, wincing from the bruise on her side. Just to ensure that she held it, I jumped forward and pressed my hand against her mouth and nose so she'd have no choice. At first she was attempting to keep calm but as she began clawing and struggling against my arm. I held her for another moment before letting her go, watching her sputter and expel the smoke from her lungs.

    The remaining smoke flowed around her nose as she glared at me angrily. God, I love that look...

     _Oh, come on... Now? We don't have time for this._

I got up from the table and laid down on the couch with my head on the arm rest. "Come here."

    (Y/n) cautiously crawled next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. My arm wrapped around her and I pulled her face up to mine to force my way into her mouth. She tried to pull back but I kept her in place. I took the cigarette from her and took another drag from it, only to blow the smoke down her throat when I kissed her again. 

    She willingly took it, even going so far as to bite my lip as we pulled back. My left hand instinctively went downwards to unzip my jeans. "Why don't you..." I said, taking her hand, "...help me take the edge off for now?"

    I spat on her hand an brought it down to warp around my hard on. My hand guided hers as I taught her the motions to get me off. She quickly got the hang of it. My jaw clenched as she brought her hand up to her mouth to slide her tongue against it and resume her motions faster than before. 

    "Keep going..." I said, cigarette hanging from my mouth. My other hand was entangled in her hair, exposing her neck as I pulled it back. She took her mouth and pressed her lips against my collarbone, her tongue swirling small circles as she followed the protruding bone to my neck. 

    I pried my hand away from hers, telling her to continue stroking... trying my damnedest not to lose it. 

     _We leave when that cigarette burns out._

   I put both of my hands around her head and pushed her down until she got the hint of what to do. I didn't give her any time to adjust. 

    Patience is a virtue.

    Her mouth wrapped around me and I forced her head down further, triggering her gag reflex. I took another drag as she shook it off--such a trooper--and summoned more saliva to her mouth. Her hand was working the lower part of my shaft as her mouth stayed occupied with the head, sucking and making  _'pop'_ sounds here and there. 

    My hand tightened around her hair as my head pressed against the arm of the couch, spewing curses out like it was nothing. She moaned around my cock, causing my breath to hitch. 

    The cigarette was almost out.

    "I think... fucking your mouth is my new obsession..." I said, speaking around the cigarette. That must have given her a confidence boost because she moaned even louder... sucked even harder. I began panting, my hands were trembling more than before. 

    I gripped her head to keep her steady, "Don't fucking stop... Christ..." she stilled around the tip and continued working the lower half into her mouth. She was taking too long, so I pushed my hips forward and pressed her head down until I was fully in.

    "Fuck,  _fuck, fuck..."_ I came into her mouth as she was coughing and choking around my length, her eyes glassy. She had swallowed it all, like the good whore she is. My hips came back down slowly as I watched her lift her head up. A thick strand of saliva hung from her swollen red lips before she wiped it away with her hand. 

    I took the cigarette from my mouth; it had finally burned out. 

    "I'll be damned, your hands aren't shaking anymore." she said, amused. I huffed and swung my legs off the couch, adjusting my jeans as I stood. A head rush hit me once I began to walk--stumble--towards the counter. 

    "Wait, where are you going?" (Y/n) asked as I fished for my keys.

    "N-Need..."

    She looked at me questioningly. I couldn't fucking speak, I wasn't shaking anymore but my ears were ringing and my skin began to... _itch._  

    I took a breath. "I... n-need--"

    I give up. 

    "Are you... okay? Do you need to sit down?" she asked. My fingers started to tap against the counter as I felt my agitation rise up. 

     _You're agitated at your own damn self. Here, allow me to assist._

"I need to drink copious amounts of alcohol soon or else I'm going to start stabbing anything that's near me."

    Stop, stop, stop. 

    "I'm a functioning alcoholic, if you couldn't already tell from the numerous amounts of empty fucking liquor bottles thrown around here."

    She looked at me, wide eyed and frozen, wondering what to say. 

    "And you know what else, while I still have the floor? I really, really like y--"

    I slammed my hand over my mouth, the only way to silence  _him_. I took a moment to collect myself before dragging my hand down.

    "Jagermeister... I really, really like jagermeister."

     _Good save there, really. You even managed to keep it on topic._

"Um... _Okay._ " she replied quietly.

    I rolled my eyes and yanked my jacket from the counter. "I'll be back in two hours."

    "Wait! Can I go with you? What if that  _thing_ comes back? she exclaimed worriedly. I scoffed.

    "Smile, watch her." I said, and headed for the door. (Y/n) then tugged on my sleeve."

    "Jeff please, that thing scared--"

   "Let go of my  _fucking_ shirt before I strangle you. I said I'll be back in two hours, and you had better be here when I get back. If you make me look for you, I'm going to be royally pissed." I shot her a threatening glare as her hand fell to her side. "...And remember, no matter where you go or how far you run; I  _will_ find you."

   My gaze drifted behind her to the object on the floor. "Oh," I said, picking up her phone, "and  _this_ is coming with me. We're going to have a little talk when I get back."

    I slammed the door and left.

    

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya, I took a hiatus. I also wrote three different versions of the chapter and decided that this one was the better of the two. I struggled with this one. I don't want a OOC Jeff at all, so if I think what I'm writing is somewhat out of character for him, I'm not gonna post it. I hope this was good enough for you guys, and I'm sorry for the horribly long update. Thank you to any of you who are still here, checking for any of my updates. It means a lot. I still check my tumblr, insomniacitis for any messages and whatnot. If you'd like to get in contact with me, that is the best option next to commenting on here. I don't know when the next update will be, but I do plan on writing it lmao. Thank you again, and stay chill.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in which Reader asks a lot of questions about herself and Jeff. Excuse any errors, pls and thank you.

   You slid your back against the wall until you were on the floor, knees pulled up to your chest. Smile walked towards you and laid across your feet.

 

    What's _wrong_ with him? That was the only thing you could ask yourself; the only question that's been on your mind. 

 

    He's a serial killer, do you really expect anything different? It seems as if there are two different people inside him. One moment he's kicking and screaming, the next he's _crying_ and apologizing. You shivered, recalling his threat to you during his episode...

 

    _"...Because if you try to leave again, I will tie you to the bed... and put this entire place up in flames."_

 

    And just today, he's exhibiting the weird flip-flop behavior that he did last night. He seemed so out of it before he left; stuttering and stumbling around. He was even trembling... what was that about? Had he been telling the truth about being a functioning alcoholic? That brief conversation seemed like sarcasm to you at first. Maybe he was experiencing withdrawal symptoms?

 

    What if he doesn't make it to where he needs to be? Should he really be driving in the state that he's in? You should've gone with him--

 

    "Ow!" you hissed in pain as you inspected your bleeding thumb. Had you been really biting your nails over this? You thought you dropped that anxiety habit years ago...

 

    You huffed and hit your head against the wall. "Am I really getting worried over the safety of a serial killer?" you asked aloud. Looking at Smile, you rubbed his ear soothingly and told yourself that Jeff is coming back in one piece... and before dark. Hopefully. 

 

    You tentatively prodded at the gigantic bruise on your torso, eyes screwing together as you found it was majorly sensitive. "I can't keep up with theses bruises and scratches..." you said, getting up to look for ice. The cabinets were open and so was the fridge... what happened while you were out cold?

 

    Peering into one of the cabinets you found boxes upon boxes of plastic bags and seran-wrap. You could only guess as to what he used those for. Taking a bag and filling it up with ice, you laid down slowly on the couch and placed the bag over the bruise. 

 

     _"It's nearly evening now... so much for a simple sleep schedule."_ you thought, resting your hand over your tired face.

 

    This is all too much. Too much to take in, too much to handle. 

 

    "I've been here for five days..." you began talking to distract yourself from the eerie silence, "...How long before someone comes for me? What if they're not even close to finding me, what then? What am I going to do..." You began to feel hopeless and homesick. You missed your family dearly, and would give anything to hear their voices again.

 

    But what will become of Jeff if he is caught? Even if you are rescued, do you really expect to go on living your life as it was? "I know I will  _never_ be able to forget him or any of this... I'm a different person now."

 

     _"Because of him... all because of him."_ You wondered what they would do to Jeff once he is caught.  _If_ he is caught. Would they treat him like Hannibal Lector? Confining him to a small room by himself might be the only option they'd have. He's  _got_ to be on the most wanted list, there's no way they'd put him in a prison with other inmates.

 

    "Oh god..." you sighed, remembering that the death penalty still exists. 

 

     _"Would I be happy with him... dead?"_ you wondered, but quickly decided no. Over the five days you've been with him, you were able to recognize that he is a person... not just a serial killer. Whenever you watched serial killer documentaries you never really took the time to consider that they're...  _human._ A very demented one, but human nonetheless. 

 

    Jeff had experienced life before the accident. You tried imagining him in middle school, fumbling with books in the hallways as he rushed to his next class. Was he a band kid? Or was he one of the loners?

 

_Loner, definitely._

 

 He had a little brother, a mother, and a father. A  _family._ And all of that changed in just a few hours... What if those memories still haunt him? You couldn't begin to imagine the sort of  _emotions_ and _pain_ he was experiencing at the time.

 

 Your eyes went glassy as tears formed; damn your empathy. Jeff is who he is because of  _bullies._ A few kids who had nothing better to do then to pick on others had created a  _serial killer._  

 

   Crying. You're crying over your captor. No matter how wrong it was, you just couldn't let him die.They'd for sure give him the death penalty, he's been on the run since he was  _thirteen_ , murdering for fun.

 

 _"Oh fuck..._  What have I done?" Smile rested his head on you as you cried; the only time it was safe for you to do so without Jeff around. You were so conflicted, you want to see your family again, but you don't want Jeff to waste away in a prison or even die... If only there was a way that was possible. 

 

    But there's not. There are no loopholes in this situation, we're dealing with the law. At first, you were relieved that you were able to reach your Dad for ten seconds on your phone... but you realized you've now put Jeff in danger. 

 

    "This is just... _so fucked up._ Why do I care about what happens to him... I shouldn't but I just  _can't do that to him. I can't, I can't, I can't..."_ Between rubbing your eyes and hiccuping away your sobs, you slowly but surely began to feel exhausted from the mental and physical stress. With a tear-stricken face and a stuffy nose, you flipped over and decided to just sleep.  

 

     _"Just avoid all of your problems by sleeping."_ you thought shamefully, but within a matter of minutes, you had drifted into a deep sleep on the sofa.

 

***

 

     _Bark! Bark bark!_

 

You jolted up, Smile's barking interrupting your nap. The bag of ice had melted and made your skin numb underneath it. Smile continued barking, louder and louder. Where was he? You got up and walked towards the sound of his barking which brought you to the front door. 

 

    Oh  _hell no._

 

    The dig is barking rabidly at something behind the front door... no way in hell are you going to open that. 

 

    "Smile, stop! Shh!" you whisper-yelled. What if it's that  _thing_ you saw on the porch the other day? You tip-toed to the door, slowly leveling your eye to the peephole and held your breath for what your were about to see.

 

    ...Nothing.

 

    Was he barking at nothing? Maybe it was a fox outside or a squirrel. Or were you not looking hard enough? You pressed your face against the door, looking through to see if you missed anything, and yet you still couldn't see anything alarming. 

 

    Oh god what if there's something on the porch right in front of the door. What if it's a  _head_ and Jeff is just playing a trick on you? It was dark outside, and he knows it would be a great time to scare you. 

 

     _What if it's **Jeff's** head outside?_

 

"Fuck!" you spat as you took the broom in your hand to arm yourself. Smile was barking and clawing at the door as your slowly turned the lock and doorknob, afraid to see what was hiding behind the door. 

 

    Smile pushed his way through the small opening which caused you to lose your grip on the door as it swung wide open. You threw your hands over your eyes, peeking through them slightly. 

 

    Nothing... again. 

 

    You huffed and set the broom down and watched as Smile darted into the woods barking and howling. 

 

     _It's just a fox. It's just a fox._

 

 _Wait, fuck._ "Smile! Smile, come back!"

 

    You were alone now, quite literally. Nothing is here to protect you now. What if Smile doesn't come back?

 

     _Shit! I just let his dog run away!_

 

You groaned dramatically, "Damn it..." picking up the broom again, and stuck your head out of the door. Going back and grabbing a flashlight, you adjusted your hoodie and pulled up your sweatpants as you braced yourself against the frigid night air.

 

    The flashlight shone against the forest line, broom defensively in hand. "Smile! Please, come on..." you edged into the woods, stepping over branches and leaves. The circle of light seemed to do you no justice, trees and twigs were everywhere you looked. What if you got lost in here?

 

    What if Jeff came back and you weren't in the house...

 

    You threw your head back in agony as you were left with no choice. 

 

     _"He will actually kill me if I'm not there when he gets back... I'm already in enough trouble."_ you thought as you turned around and headed back to the house.

 

    But as stopped as soon as you heard the distant sound of Smile barking again. 

 

    You couldn't feel your face or fingers, and the lodge was right there... and you quickly decided you weren't gong to leave Smile out there. 

 

    "Smile!" you yelled into the woods. You were determined to get this damn dog and be back before Jeff found out anything was wrong. The husky continued barking, and while you tripped over a few fallen branches, you aimed your flashlight in front of you and found the dog. 

 

    "Get over here!" you said, taking a few steps forward. Smile stood where he was and continued his barking. 

 

     _"What_ is wrong with..."

 

    You gasped as the light cast over Jeff's body, face-down in the ground. His hoodie had been torn in different areas, blood around the openings. "No..." You were going to be sick; was he dead?"

 

    You knelt down next to him and flipped him over to feel his pulse that--fortunately--was there. He was so cold... there was even more blood on the front of him. His arms were torn up too... what could've happened? 

 

    You dropped the broom and put the flashlight in your mouth as you hooked your arms underneath Jeff's in an attempt to drag him back to the lodge. You tried angling the light in your mouth in order to see better, but you were mainly relying on Smile for directions back.

 

    The way back seemed longer; it was especially difficult for you to drag Jeff up an incline with the bruise on your side, but once you pulled him over the last hill, the rest was somewhat easy. You made your way to the porch of the house and you took his limp body and pushed through several doors until you got to the bedroom, where you hoisted him onto the bed. 

 

    Taking his hoodie off, you looked at his wounds closer. They looked like... bites? They looked exactly like bites, but could it have been from that monster? Jeff did say that there were wolves out there but why would they attack him? That seems unlikely. 

 

    You saw the first aid kit on the ground, left discarded after the night Jeff had carved into your back. Looking through the contents, you took the lid off of the hydrogen peroxide and began pouring it on the cuts. 

 

    Jeff suddenly shot forward, sitting up as curses flew out of his mouth. His hands ghosted over the cuts as you heard the sizzling from the peroxide. "Jeff, what happened?" you asked as he fell back down on the bed. He was panting and looked like he was sweating, but his skin was freezing. "Dogs..."

 

    "Dogs? You were attacked by dogs?"

 

    "I went to... house for alcohol. The guy was a hunter apparently and had a pack of... of fucking hounds in his yard. he said in between pants and groans.

 

    You shook your head and rolled your eyes. "You just  _had_ to break into someone's house and _steal_  it." you muttered, grabbing more peroxide. Jeff's hand grabbed your tightly.  _"Get out."_ he growled.

 

    "But you need help, you're _bleeding out_ for Christ sake--"

 

    "I'll be  _fine_! Get. Out.  _Now."_ he yelled. 

 

    You furrowed your brow at his arrogance and left. "I cannot  _believe_ how stubborn he is! I drag his sorry ass all the way up that god damn hill and this is the thanks--"

 

    Your rant was interrupted by Smile's barking... again. "Smile, be quiet! For the love of God! What is it this time?"

 

    You opened the door--no fear this time--only to see multiple police cruisers with flashing red and blue lights in the front yard. 

 

    Your jaw dropped as the police jumped out of their cars with guns in hand. Did they really drive over those inclines? Smile darted out of the woods once again, but this time, you didn't have the opportunity to go retrieve him. You slammed the door and locked it, scrambling around the table to push all of the chairs in front of the door. 

 

    "Jeff!" Tripping over your own feet, you ran back into the bedroom. "Jeff! Jeff, you need to get up and leave right now!"

 

    "I  _told you to--"_

 

    "Shut up! We can't do this right now; the  _police_ are here..."

 

     ** _"_** **The _what?!"_** he yelled, sitting up.

 

    "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry Jeff. I didn't call them I swear! You have to believe me, I think they traced the phone call--"

 

    The sound of the police breaking down the front door could be heard through the bedroom. You felt tears sting your eyes as you went into panic, not knowing what to do.

 

    "Jeff, you need to run! Before they come in here, please go!"

 

    " _There's no point!"_ he shouted. "This is all thanks to you..." he dropped to his knees in front of you, and brought you down with him.

 

     _"Jeff..."_

   

    He grabbed you by the collar of your hoodie and pulled you close, wiping the tears from your face. "Believe this,  _(Y/n); when_ I escape...  _I'm fucking coming for you."_

 

Your heart dropped as the police barged in the bedroom, and you covered your ears, sobbing as the world seemed to end around you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update soon. Stay sinning >:)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the chapter 13 update I had some shit go down that put me in an overall unhappy state. I usually check my ao3 every day to see any new comments, but I hadn't logged on since CH13 because of that personal shit. I'm just now reading the comments y'all left and... needless to say it made me just--instantly happy. It made me feel so much better; it was such a mood booster. So thank you, Sleeplessnights, Forever_Infinite (you've been here since the beginning and ilysm for that), and CosmicMoth for leaving such nice comments. I read everyone's comments and I can't tell you how much happiness it brings me to see that you guys enjoy my story so much. Alright, enough of the sap! Here's CH14. Lots of time skips and dialogue in this particular chapter and the next. As usual, excuse any errors.

   You were bombarded with questions, most of them being,  _"Are you okay? Do you need an ambulance?"_ You declined any medical attention and were quickly guided to the back of a black car. You looked out of the severely tinted window to see Jeff in handcuffs being placed in an ambulance.

 

     _"Good..."_ you thought.

 

    You hadn't stopped trembling yet, and your voice was still sore from the screaming.

 

     _"Get off of him! He's hurt, he's the one that needs medical attention! You're only making it worse!"_

 

That's when they removed you from the room. 

 

    Smile was still nowhere to be found... some guard dog he is. You watched as the ambulance doors were shut and the vehicle began to drive down the steep hill. Your heart felt so heavy, you weren't sure what would happen in the next week. _What would happen to Jeff._ He was the only thing that you could focus on. 

 

     _You were worried for him._ So anxious that you were furiously tapping your foot against the floor of the car, and you were once again biting your nails. 

 

    A man--the detective, you assumed--opened the door to the car and sat in the driver's seat, halting your actions you waited for him to say something,  _anything_ about Jeff.

 

    "Hi, Ms. (L/n), I'm Detective Keiser. Before I start on my way, I need to ask you once more... are you okay?" 

 

    You zeroed in on the sound of his voice, it sounded so foreign. You supposed being isolated for a mere five days did more damage than you thought. Hearing someone else's voice other than your own or Jeff's was so  _weird._

 

    "Ms. (L/n)." he repeated.

 

    "Y-yes, I'm okay. Where are they taking Jeff? you asked, craning your neck to see the man's face. 

 

    "He's going to prison. Or, depending on his medical examination, a psychiatric ward." Keiser said with a chuckle.

 

    Your face must've drained all color because Keiser quickly back pedaled. "No need to worry... no need to worry at all. He won't be able to hurt you anymore. You're going to be perfectly safe and far away from him."

 

    Your mind went a hundred miles per hour as you tried to process the situation thoroughly. Jeff was hurt, you were being taken away (rescued?) from him, there's a good possibility that you'll never see Jeff again... is that a good thing?

 

     _"Do I  really never want to see him again?"_ you asked yourself. 

 

    The detective cleared his throat and put the car in reverse. "Despite you refusing medical attention, it is protocol that you go to the hospital for examination--"

 

    "Are we going to the same hospital as Jeff?" you questioned. "Am I going to be able to speak with him?" 

 

    "Ms. (L/n), you want to  _speak with him?"_  

 

    "Yes, I do."

 

    He looked at you with a confused expression in the rear view mirror "...I don't think that'll be possible." he replied.

 

    "And why not?"

 

    "...This is a very complicated process, a very serious one at that. Hostages are normally separated from their captors until the court--"

 

     _"I need to know if he's okay!"_ you shouted, on the verge of tears. You couldn't think straight--so talking to Jeff might not be a good idea--but it was the only thing that you  _could_ think about. You were  _scared_ , but why were you longing for Jeff's presence rather than the safety of the police?

 

    You suddenly began gasping for air as tears fell down your face... your chest was getting so  _tight._

 

    "(Y/n) you need to calm down, breathe for me, okay?"

 

    Was he speaking english? You couldn't understand a word he said. 

 

     _"My face feels numb..."_ you thought as your vision went splotchy. 

 

     _"D-detective?"_

 

_***_

 

_Everyone around you was wearing black, looking down, you noticed you were in the same attire. Outside, it was an overcast day with a blistering cold breeze blowing. You looked around at the unfamiliar faces, which all wore the same melancholy and forlorn expression._

 

_At the front of the crowd, you could see a pastor taking his glasses off and cleaning them as he shook his head in dismay. Bouquets of flowers sat beneath his podium over a large wooden casket._

 

_"Please rise to state your peace to the departed."_

 

_Everyone then stood--as did you--and formed a line behind the coffin. While you were waiting, you looked ahead to see three people, a woman wearing a black veil, and a man holding an umbrella with a young boy at his side standing near the pastor as people wept their goodbyes._

 

_Reaching the open casket, you peered inside, preparing to pay your respects._

 

_Instead, your face twisted into one of horror as Jeff's body was lying inside. Your hands flew over your mouth as you gasped at the sight of maggots crawling from his eye socket. His face had sunken in incredibly and his hair had fallen out. It looked as if his body was in the process of decaying._

 

_The woman standing near the pastor walked to you and put her hand on your shoulder._

 

_"I know it's hard to see him in this state. But, I must ask you a question." she stated blankly. "How does it feel, knowing that you did this to my son?"_

 

_She removed her veil and gripped your neck, forcing you to look at her, Her face looked decayed as well, and she had stab wounds all around her torso. You screamed and tried wriggling out of her grip but the man came behind you and held you in place._

 

_"You killed my brother, he's dead because of you!" the boy's voice rang._

 

_The crowd began chanting. "He's dead, he's dead, he's dead..." as you struggled for air--_

 

You shot up and screamed, gasping for air and clawing at your neck. A hand shot out and grabbed yours and for a moment, you fought back, until you focused on who's it was. 

 

    Your dad was sitting next to the bed you were in, your mother right behind him with her hand on your leg. You instantly wrapped your arms around him and began weeping, so relieved to see their faces once again. 

 

    "I missed you  _so much."_ you hiccuped, leaning back to see their faces. Your mother caressed your face lovingly and put your hair behind your ear, "We missed you too sweetheart."

 

    They were both crying too, it looked like. "Are you okay? Do you need a nurse?" your dad asked. 

 

    "You were in a hospital, an IV was hooked in your arm and you had nose tubes in your nostrils. "N-no, I don't need a nurse. What happened?" The moment you said that, your eyes widened and your heart dropped. 

 

    "Where is he? you asked aloud.

 

    "Where is who?" 

 

    Detective Keiser then walked in, greeting you and your family. "(Y/n), how are you?" 

 

    "Is Jeff okay?"  
  


    Keiser hesitated... "Mr. and Mrs. (L/n), may I have a word with you outside?" your parents both nodded and proceeded to step outside of the room. 

 

     _"Why isn't he answering my questions... is Jeff dead?"_ you wondered. A worried expression was immediately plastered on your face as you were left with your thoughts. You couldn't handle not knowing of Jeff's whereabouts, all you  _really_ want to know was if he is okay or not.

 

    You looked out of the window to your room at your parents. Whatever Keiser was telling them, it had caused your mother to look at your father with a distressed face. Your father shook his head in disapproval and Keiser nodded, walking back into your room with your parents behind him.

 

    "What's wrong?" you anxiously asked.

 

    "Nothing@ Everything is good so far, we just need to sign a few papers and have a nurse look at you once more before we can discharge you." Keiser replied. You stared at him with troubled eyes until he broke.

 

    "...Jeff is okay." he sighed, "He's in an isolation room on the third floor, perfectly find and guarded. As for you speaking with him... that's still a no go. We simply can't allow victims to converse with their abductor because it interferes with the court case."

 

    _"At least he's okay."_ you thought.

 

    "Now..." he continued, "Let's see about getting you home."

 

***

 

    The ride home was a blur because of the sedatives that were given to you for the pain. Your rib was bruised, that's why the the wound looked so horrific. But, at least it wasn't fractured. You were also given an ointment to apply to your scars every four hours, even though it had already scabbed, the irritation was still unbearable as it rubbed against your clothes.

 

    You remembered various parts of your parent's conversation on the way home.

 

     _"Is this something she can really... just let go?"_

 

_"She can't go back to her normal life after something like this."_

 

_"Detective Keiser suggested weekly therapy visits."_

 

You left Jeff at the hospital, even though you wanted to stay. You suggested living in a hotel for a few days, but your parents were more likely to follow the advice of Keiser so you let things run their course. 

 

    You were given a court date for next week on Monday, early morning. At least then you'd be able to see Jeff. And perhaps after the case, you'd finally be able to talk to him. 

 

    What would you like for dinner, hun? Anything you'd like, we could even go out if you feel like it." your mother suggested as you arrived at your house. "Let's stay here, I really just want to lay in my own bed." you said with a laugh. "How about meatloaf?"

 

    "Sure, sounds good!" she replied, unlocking the front door. For you, it was like unlocking the gates of heaven. The familiarity of everything was so overwhelming, especially after thinking you'd never be able to see any of it again.

   

    "Sorry for the mess, we still haven't picked up anything from when you were gone." your dad mentioned. There were multiple papers and phone books thrown around on the table and couch, and you felt warm at the thought of your parents trying their damndest to find you.

 

    You pulled both of them into a hugm and thanked them once again. "We love you, (Y/n)."

 

    "I love you too." Wiping tears from your eyes, you headed upstairs. "I'm going go shower, that sounds really nice right now." 

 

    "I bet it does! I'll call you when dinner is ready."

 

    You put a skip in your step as you made a beeline for your room. God, just to feel the covers and sheets of your bed again. You reached your hand out to turn the handle of your creaky door and slowly opened it. 

 

 _"Jeff never could come through the door because it was so loud."_ you thought randomly. He demanded that you kept your window unlocked so he could come in that way.

 

    You walked in and looked at the window, expecting him to be lounging on the tree branch he used to climb into your room. However, you were only met with a barren tree. 

 

    Your bed was neatly made, covers just beckoning for you to mess them up. Taking a few dramatically elegant strides, you flopped on the mattress, ignoring the pain in your side. You turned your head towards your vanity, looking at the clean mirror on top of your dresser. 

 

    He used to sit there to watch you sleep at night.

 

     _Really?_ Is he really all you can think about right now? Frustrated, you grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom. You turned the water on, but not too hot because your scars are still sensitive; especially to heat. You took your clothes off and stepped in, sighing as the steam helped clear your thoughts. 

 

    What a week. What an  _experience._ You took the soap and lathered it, carefully sliding your hands along your body. You were all too happy to be in  _your_ shower all  _alone._ You even began humming a tune. Where'd you know that tune from? Who cares.

 

    You tentatively lifted your arms to scrub your hair, and then rinsed it, enjoying the water running down your back. 

 

     _"Roll the windows down, this cool night air is curious."_ you sang, hoping to find the name of the song.

 

     _"Let the whole world look in, who cares who sees anything... I'm your..."_

 

You stepped out of the cascading water. 

 

_"...passenger."_

 

"Oh, god." That's the song that was playing in the truck when you and Jeff were...

 

    "God, even when I'm  _alone_ I can't think about anything but him." you said out loud, shaking the thought off.

 

    You chuckled, "You'd think with all of these thoughts running through my head I'd write a damn book."

  

     _"Be sure to portray me in the right light, baby."_

 

You screamed at the sound of Jeff's voice behind you and slipped in the tub. No one was behind you, but you  _heard him in your ear, you swore it._ You reached for the shower knob and turned it off, hearing your parents running up the stairs, calling your name. 

 

    "I'm okay! I'm okay, I just... er, slipped." you called out to them. "Honey are you sure? You screamed quite loudly..."

 

    "Yes, I'm fine. I'm getting out now." you reassured them. You picked yourself up and grabbed the towel from the rack and looked at the fogged image of yourself in the mirror. 

 

    "Everything'll be okay. Just take your mind off of him, and you'll be alright." 

 

***

 

    That night after dinner, you had gone upstairs after telling your parents goodnight and into your room.

 

    Now you were under you covers and as you shifted around, trying to get comfortable, you paused for a second. 

 

    What if he comes tonight?

 

    You got up and went to your window to unlock it and look out of it, but to no avail. 

 

    Huffing, you shut the window, but left it unlocked just in case. You climbed back into bed and pulled the covers up to your neck, was it always this cold in your room? 

 

    You wrapped your arms around your pillow and flipped over several times, but you couldn't seem to get comfortable. 

 

    How weird. You wanted nothing more than to be alone in your bed earlier, but now...

 

    Now you couldn't help but to want to feel Jeff's weight next to you. 

 

    You turned around, your back facing the vanity now. Perhaps for tonight, you could just pretend that he's there behind you, watching you sleep like he did before this mess of a situation. 

 

    You thought it odd, to imagine that he's sitting in his usual spot on the vanity, but it helped you sleep in a matter of minutes. 

 

    And it was the best sleep you've gotten in a while. 

 

 

   

 

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stockholm Syndrome is beginning to rear it's ugly head in the reader's mind. I'm trying my best to write a typical nuclear family here, and I'm perfectly aware that most people don't have that--god knows I don't--but for now let's pretend that Mommy and Daddy are both good parents for the reader's health. Stay sinning >:)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo u stinky readers >:) excuse the stinky errors >:)

_You locked lips with the killer in a heated embrace, limbs scrambling frantically to remove one another's clothes. He bit your bottom lip and pulled, drawing blood which he feverishly sucked up. As his hands brought your shirt up to your neck, you tore away to take it off fully, then pressed your lips against his like a magnet to a metal surface._

 

_You moaned in his mouth and dragged your tongue along his, opening your mouth wide enough for him to do anything he wanted. He broke the kiss which left you whining and panting for more, however, he went to your collarbone to suck the skin there. You felt the saliva drip from his eager mouth down your chest, giving you an oddly pleasurable sensation. He always was sloppy with sex._

 

_He unclasped your bra and began fondling both of your breasts with his hands and mouth, pushing you back slightly, making you fall backwards on the bed. He hovered over you and quickly threw his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side, latching onto you once again. You arched into him, boldly intertwining your fingers through his long black hair._

 

_He trailed his hot tongue in a line down your torso and stopped at the seam of your pants, only to peel them off slowly. You lifted your hips to aid him as he pulled your underwear to the side... and paused, locking eyes with you._

 

_"Tell me that you want it." he drawled, voice thick and heavy._

 

_"I've never wanted anything more. Please, don't tease... I want it so badly..." you panted out. Jeff smirked and drew closer to your sex, keeping his piercing gaze on you. You threw your head back, soaked in anticipation as you could feel his breath on your inner thigh._

 

...And then you woke up. Your heart was absolutely racing after that dream. Were you longing for Jeff  _in that way_ or was that just a... random dream? Jeff was the only person you've had sexual experiences with so it's only  _logical_ that you'd dream of something like that with him. 

 

    At least that's what you told yourself. 

 

    Your mother then knocked on your door, startling you. "Oh, you're already awake? Hun, what's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." she joked. 

 

    "Nothing, I just had a wild dream, is all." you replied. 

 

    "W-would you like to talk about it? I'm all ears."

 

    You shivered. You couldn't imagine telling your mother about having an erotic dream with a serial killer. She's only trying to help you though, so you appreciated that. "No, it was nothing like that. It was just some random dream." you lied. 

 

    "Alright. It's seven o'clock right now, and we have to be at the police station to speak with Mr. Keiser at eight, so start getting ready." she said, closing the door. Ugh, you forgot about the appointment already. Sighing, you swung your legs over the bed and walked to the bathroom to brush your teeth. 

 

    It wasn't until you came back to your room that you realized how much you missed rummaging through your own clothes. You pulled out your favorite hoodie from your dresser and threw on some jeans. 

 

    You sat in front of the mirror on your vanity and fixed your hair the way you liked it and applied some chapstick... it made you think of how the little things in life are seriously taken for granted. 

 

    You looked at yourself in the mirror, and relaxed. "You can do this, all they're going to do is ask me a few questions and then I'll be on my way back home. Piece of cake."

 

***

 

    Detective Keiser had been waiting for you at the door when you arrived, and he humbly escorted you to an interrogation room that was his temporary office. Both of you were now sitting across from each other, a long metal table in the center of the room. 

 

    "Okay, (Y/n)," Keiser started, setting his suitcase on the table. "I'm going to try and make this easy for you, but I am going to have to ask you to try and relive some traumatizing moments that occurred during your abduction. Is that alright with you?" 

 

    You nodded, and he began to take files and pens from his suitcase. 

 

    "Alright, I want you to start with the first time you saw Mr. Woods. When was that?" he asked.

 

    "Is that his last name?" you blurted. "I-I'm sorry! It's just that I've never heard him mention that before. Anyways, Jeff's story always came up nearly every Halloween around my school. Of course I never though it was _real--"_

 

    "No, my apologies; let me reiterate. When did he make his first appearance to you?" he said, adjusting his glasses.

 

    "Oh, um... it first started with these weird e-mails that had corrupted audio files on them. I got one every day but I just figured it was spam. Then, one day, I got an e-mail that said, _'There's a present waiting for you on your bed.'_ Sure enough, when I got home, there's was a little box right on my bed and when I opened it... there was a  _tongue_ inside."

 

    "Seth Walker." he stated.

 

    You nodded, drawing in a deep breath. "That was the night he was killed. Seth and I weren't really on the best of terms. He taunted me a lot, kind of a bully. But once I found out what had happened to him, I finally responded to the e-mail.

 

    "What did you say? And do you still have those e-mails?"

 

    "Yeah, I should. I don't delete any e-mails, I'm bad about keeping a clean inbox. But I just said, _'Whoever this is, please stop.'_ I got a reply back within seconds telling me to look out of my window and there he was, lounging in the tree next to my window. That was the first time I saw him." you explained, eyes looking up from the table and at Keiser. 

 

    He had a serious look on his face as he jotted down various notes on different sheets of paper. The moment of silence allowed you to study the wrinkles on his face, his greying hair, and his glasses that sat on the tip of his nose.

 

    "And what after that?" he finally asked. 

 

    "I believe that's when he started coming into my room at night. I woke up with his hand around my mouth and he said the typical,  _'If you scream, I'll kill you'_ thing and he just... watched me sleep. He didn't do anything else. I mean, I'm pretty sure he searched the house when everyone was gone, but when I was there, all he'd ever do is just sit down and burn holes into the back of my head." you replied nonchalantly. 

 

    "Let's jump ahead a bit..." the detective put down his pen. "The day before you were reported missing, your school marked you as absent for the last part of the day. Did anything happen?"

 

    Your breath hitched. Gnawing on your bottom lip, you answered. "Yes. Jeff somehow got into the school and... sexually abused me. It was during lunch in the chorus room."

 

    "So he knew where you went to school?"

 

    "Yes, I'm pretty sure he knew a lot of things about me."

 

    "Unfortunately, we couldn't find any footage of him anywhere in the school during that day. We checked the security cameras and found absolutely nothing." 

 

    "I wouldn't have expected you to. He tapped into the security system somehow, he's surprisingly tech savvy. After what had happened, there was no way I could go on with school that day, so I walked home." you said. 

 

    "Wait, so Jeff didn't abduct you then?" he asked, puzzled. You shook your head in reply.

 

    "(Y/n), why didn't you  tell anyone or contact the authorities?" he questioned. 

 

    "I had planned on telling my parents." you stated defensively. "...but they were still at work, and I didn't want to worry them. They both have very demanding jobs. So i settled with going home and I took a shower and slept. I apparently slept through dinner because the only thing I remember after falling asleep is waking up to Jeff holding a baseball bat above my head. He knocked me out cold."

 

    The detective raised his hands in a calming manner. "I'm sorry, but in those situations, it's best to contact someone right away--"

 

    "I'm aware of this." you stated coolly. "However, I'm a little pessimistic of your abilities to contain Jeff; considering that he's managed to be on the run for eleven years now. He's a lot smarter than you think."

 

    "I'm sure he is, he's managed to escape the many institutions he's been admitted to; killing most of the guards that were assigned to him in the process." Mr. Keiser explained. He leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "Ms. (L/n), out of all of Jeff's victims, you are the only one who has survived.  _Every single person_ he has come in contact with, he has killed. _Except you._ Now, police may have interfered with his plans before he  _could_ kill you, but nevertheless; we must know any information that may help us with anything concerning Jeff."

 

    You paused. Did... did he think that Jeff just handed you a diary about his life and plans? He  _never_ talked to you about anything, let alone his  _thoughts_ and  _feelings._

 

"Jeff... never really spoke about himself." you said, trying to flip through the memories as if they were in a filing cabinet. 

 

    "I really need you to  _think,_ (Y/n). He  _must've_ said anything worth relaying in the five days that you were there." The detective leaned forward as he pried. 

 

    "I'll have you know that in the five days that I was there,  _Detective Keiser,_ I was either passed out or alone." you glared at him. you felt as if he was being very insensitive. "Jeff and I didn't sit down under the stars and talk about our lives. He used and abused me every day--I was lucky enough to be breathing."

 

    You continued, seeing as the detective was silent. "He is a sadistic, maniacal, deranged, and overall  _mentally ill_ person. But he is a  _person_ , nonetheless."

 

    Keiser's eyebrows twitched at this. "At the hospital, and even on the ride there... you wanted to speak with Jeff. You seemed very concerned about his well being. Why was that?"

 

    "Because he had just been attacked by dogs, for crying out loud. I've not seen him in pain before, and I tried helping him but he was too stubborn to let me even be next to him." you answered frustratedly.

 

    "Most people would've seen that as an attempt to escape. Why didn't you?" he quizzed.

 

    "...I've tired escaping before and that landed me with a bruised rib." you said, shooting daggers. " He also has a fog he's trained--somehow--to keep me inside when he wasn't there. But seeing Jeff in that position just made me want to help him. He's shown me moments of... I don't want to call it  _compassion_ necessarily but he's been  _normal_ around me before. I suppose with his all around sadistic behavior it would be it would be east for me to misconstrue a normal gesture as a great act of kindness on his part." you commented. 

 

    "And just what were these acts of kindness?"

 

    "After he cut into my back, he put me in a cold bath and... washed me." Your eyes gazed off as you realized something. You thought Jeff was just being a jerk when he dunked you in the cold water but... cold water constricts blood vessels. Whenever you had fallen and scraped your hands or knees, your mother always put them underneath cold water. 

 

    Was that him being kind?

 

    "...He... washed you?" Keiser repeated, dumbfounded. You nodded.

 

    "He washed me in cold water, then after that he had me sit on the bed as he sterilized and bandaged the cuts for me." you continued. 

 

    You wouldn't think anything of it had it would've been anyone else, but this was Jeff. Not only did he keep you alive, but he _treated_ you as well. "He also came home one night with a bag of clothes for me which; now that I think of it, was really kind. I remember wondering if he was going to force me to walk around nude, or with just one of his shirts."

 

    "So are you insinuating that more sexual abuse occurred?"

 

    Now it was your turn to look dumbfounded. "Of course, once I realized that this was a situation I couldn't get out of; I didn't want to anger him at all. But... calling it sexual abuse feels wrong to me." you went quiet at the last part of your sentence. 

 

    "And why is that?" 

 

    "Because I didn't mind it... at first, I was only trying to please him--I thought that I could just deal with it until I was found. But it went on nearly every day for five days. And if I'm honest... I found myself eventually looking forward to it. I think I enjoyed it because it was the only time I wasn't necessarily frightened of him."

 

    "Was Jeff your first sexual experience?" he asked. "you don't need to answer if that makes you uncomfortable."

 

    "He was." you responded. 

 

    "Okay..." Keiser sighed., taking his glasses off. "(Y/n), there are many different types of psychopaths out there. While we tend to use it as a general term--especially for someone like Jeff--there are always more subtle things to notice about them that allow us to categorize them. I'd imagine the sex was brutal? Correct?"

 

    "Excluding the time he cut me afterwards... not necessarily." you stated. A few bruises, bite marks, and scratches were nothing worth mentioning. 

 

    Another sigh. "Sex with a psychopath is typically devoid of any emotional connection, an absence of true feelings, if you will. They don't normally have sex because they love it so much, rather they have sex to dominate. It gives them an overwhelming feeling of power to be able to control someone in that manner. Did it ever feel one-sided?" he asked.

 

    "No, it didn't." You remembered the first night in the cabin he had made  _you_ climax. The only time you haven't gotten anything out of sex with him was that awkward blowjob you gave him right before he left. 

 

    Dare you say it, but he was a gentleman in that way; and  _only_ in that way.  _"I just think he likes making me bothered."_

 

"What are you getting at?" you inquired. 

 

    "(Y/n), I'm afraid that Jeff has manipulated you with sex." he stated flatly. "You're showcasing symptoms similar to those with Stoclkholm Syndrome. It's not common, however it isn't unheard of."

 

    You were taken aback by his words. "I  _know_ that Jeff is a bad person, and I most certainly do not condone anything he did or does." 

 

    "Stockholm doesn't necessarily mean that you become an apologist for a criminal--while that is what happens in some cases--but you  _are_ identifying with the aggressor here. Yes, he kept you alive and even cleaned your wounds for you. But  _he_ was the one who inflicted them. These acts of generosity have made you forget that he's the cause of your suffering. And I feel as if that was his plan all along." The detective explained. 

 

     _"Have I really justifying Jeff's actions towards myself?"_ You considered your life before Jeff, and how you would react if one of your friends were telling you about their abusive relationship. 

 

     _"Leave them! Never speak to them again."_

 

    _"Why would you ever want to stay with someone that hurts you?"_  

 

     _"He doesn't deserve the love and affection you have to offer."_

 

    But if anyone were to ask you now...

 

    _"I know it can be difficult to leave someone, maybe you should do something nice for him to see if things change."_

 

    _"Yeah, but what about that time he brought home dinner for you? That was incredibly thoughtful of him."_

 

    _"Just because he gets out of hand sometimes doesn't mean that he's undeserving of your love. People have their days."_

 

"(Y/n) you've gone quiet." Detective Keiser spoke up. 

 

    "Oh... I'm sorry, I was just trying to process your words."

 

    "It's a lot to take in, I understand." he attempted to condole you. "Jeff is a serial killer--"

 

    "I know this." you interrupted. "But why is it that it's wrong of me to care about someone? You may think he deserves to rot in prison for the rest of his life, but you don't know him like I do. He just needs  _help--"_

 

    "It isn't normal to have feelings for someone who has  _mentally_ and  _physically hurt you, (Y/n)."_

 

You were silenced at this statement. It felt as if you were being cornered into a brick wall with no way out.

 

    "This isn't a matter of opinion, it's simply a fact. None of this is your fault, (Y/n). In no way, shape, or form." he continued speaking.

 

    "Jeff manipulated you to such a degree that you don't even realize that you've been manipulated."

    

    "Please stop talking." you uttered as tears began to prick at your eyes.

 

    "He doesn't care about you."

 

    "Stop..." you said louder."

 

    "He  _used_ you."

 

     _"I said to shut up!"_ you yelled, the tears now falling. You hated the fact that he was right, but you didn't want to believe it.  You  _have_ to mean  _something_ to Jeff. He kept you alive. Didn't that hold some sort of importance?

 

     _"Detective Keiser! Detective Keiser!"_

 

You train of thought was stopped when the detective's name was being called by someone who sounded like they were running down the hallway. A young lady with blonde hair and glasses opened the door frantically. 

 

    "Briggite, I'm  _with a client--"_

 

"Jeffrey Woods escaped. They didn't even make it to the institution this time." she panted.

 

    Your jaw dropped and all of Keiser's words suddenly became completely irrelevant. 

 

     _"Jeff is free? He escaped? That must mean he's on his way to get me..."_ you thought, wondering if that was a good thing or a bad thing. 

 

    A string of curses flew from the detective's mouth as you mentally jumped up and down.

 

    "(Y/n), we're going to have to continue this later. Briggite, get me in contact with the county Sherriff at Shenandoah." Keiser said, putting the papers in his suitcase. You followed him out of the room and up to your parents. 

 

    They both had worried looks on their faces, seeing as they just witnessed a frantic woman burst into the room that we were in. Detective Keiser smoothed his suit and hair, and took a deep breath. 

 

    "Mr. and Mrs. (L/n), I don't want to cause any unsettlement but I was just notified that Mr. Woods has escaped during the transition from the hospital to the institution." he informed.

 

    Your parents looked afraid and concerned, which quickly turned to anger due to the lack of  _good security_ and  _lousy police officers._

 

    "Our officers will offer the most security we can provide for the safety of your family, if you'd like, we can send patrol guards to watch the house tonight." Keiser continued, desperate to please his clients. 

 

    "That won't be necessary." you cut in. 

 

    "But, honey... we  _can't_ lose you again." your mother said. 

 

    "I'm confident that he won't try to come after me," you lied. "He'll be expecting police around the house, so he wouldn't even think of coming near us. I think everything will be fine, and a patrol officer won't be needed. 

 

     _"What in the hell are you doing..."_ you asked yourself. You  _know_ he's on his way as you speak. Are you willing to abandon everything again? Are you willing to putyourself in harms way?

 

    ...Is worth--potentially--another knee to the face?

 

    Or more words carved into your skin?

 

    But you'll be with him again. 

 

    That one pro in your mind outweighed the multiple cons that came along with Jeff. The only thing that mattered to you was him. Funny how someone's morals and priorities can mean virtually nothing once you sympathize with the devil. 

 

***

 

    You grew more anxious as the sun dipped down below the horizon. The moment you came home, you flew upstairs to pack a bag filled with clothes and other things you thought you'd need. 

 

     _"This is crazy, this is crazy..."_

 

   Your life before Jeff was simply mediocre. You don't have many close friends; none of which you hung out with after school. Not much really happened--getting good grades was the only thing that mattered to you. 

 

    Once Jeff came into your life, it was flipped upside down. You were forced into all of these new experiences all at once, and looking back at them, you've never felt such an adrenaline rush before. Every moment you spent with Jeff; you were walking on eggshells because you believed your life was on the line, and yet you're still breathing. Jeff also introduced sex to you as well, something you never really thought highly of. You thought you'd never give into your promiscuity because you've never had any  _desires_ before. Not until him. Jeff knew how to work your body better than you did. 

 

    You wanted that feeling again. You  _want_ that rush of adrenaline... that pleasure. And Jeff is the only one who could ever provide you with that feeling.

 

    After you ate dinner, you hugged your mother and father tightly, and told them how much you love them. 

 

    "We're just happy that you're home, baby."

 

     _That_ hurt. 

 

    "I'm going to bed, okay? I'm really tired." you said, stretching. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to sleep in our room tonight?" your Dad asked.

 

    "No Dad. It'll be fine, I can sleep in my own room." you reassured him with a laugh." Your parents both nodded and you went upstairs, telling them goodnight possibly for the last time in a while.

 

    Once you reached you room, you grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote a note to your parents. You  _hated_ putting them through something like this. But maybe if there was someway you could let them know that you're going to be okay, perhaps that would lift the guilt from your shoulders. 

 

     _"I'll be okay, please don't worry about me."_ You write in your best handwriting. Short and sweet to avoid any--

 

     _Ding!_

 

You flinched at the sudden sound of your laptop notification sound going off.

 

     _It has to be Jeff._

 

You scrambled towards your laptop and signed into your e-mail, opening the junk tab.

 

    Your heart skipped a beat as you saw the bold word.

 

          _(1) New e-mail from: **Unknown**_

 

    You held your breath, guiding a trembling hand to the mouse to highlight the message... and then opened it.

 

           _(1) New e-mail from: **Unknown**_

__

_Hope you didn't think that I was done with you. Be there in fifteen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important! Reader is sick! Reader has Stockholm Syndrome! This isn't turning into a mary sue fic, I swear! Stockholm Syndrome is horrible, and isn't something to be glorified. Jeff and Reader aren't a Bonnie and Clyde type duo, and they never will be, at least in my fic. Jeff is an abusive, manipulative, and just generally a very toxic person. Reader currently does not realize that, blinded by the 'kind acts' and pleasure, therefore leading her to identify with and defend the aggressor (Jeff). Don't think for a second that these relationships are 'goals' bc they're most certainly not.
> 
> On another note, I haven't yet finished writing CH16 yet so give me some time to do that and I'll have it up as soon as I can. Stay sinning my good ppl >:)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Jesus, of course when I decide to update AO3 preforms a three hour long construction. Just my luck. I was so pissed I couldn't stop laughing.)
> 
> Anyways! Here it is. This chapter is filthy... a little more so than the norm. Jeff's a nasty guy.

    It'll only be moments from now until you see Jeff again. The thought instantly made you giddy. You double checked to see if the window was unlocked--hell, you'd open it and wait for him if it wasn't as cold as it was. 

    The sound of footsteps echoing in the hallway caught your attention, followed by a door clicking shut. Your parents had gone to bed, and you wished them a silent goodbye. Leaving them was painful, but you didn't have a choice. You didn't want anything happening to them in the process; and you wouldn't put it past Jeff to hurt anyone you cared about just to get you to comply. 

    Jeff has grown on you--like the tumor he is. Witnessing a man as tough as him being reduced to tears can really change the way you think about someone. Seeing Jeff in that state helped you understand more about him. For example: you know now that he  _does,_ in fact, have feelings. Feelings that everyone else experiences. During that episode he said that he loved you and didn't _want_ to hurt you--that holds value and recognition in your eyes. 

    You refuse to believe that you are something insignificant to Jeff. No one will ever understand the relationship you have with him. What's the point of staying here when everyone is going to ridicule your emotions and tell you that you shouldn't feel the way you do? That it's  _wrong_ You shrugged it off with a laugh, "There's nothing wrong with liking a bad boy." you joked with yourself, even though you were painfully aware that Jeff was so much more. Much more dangerous and much more sinister. 

    The thought of Jeff snapping is one that you fear constantly. He is unpredictable--as you've said many times--and you're at the mercy of his knife whenever you're with him. What if his next mental breakdown is one of rage and fury in lieu of being regretful and apologetic? Jeff hasn't killed you, yes, but that doesn't mean he isn't capable of doing so. You must remember that.

    You'll try your damndest this time 'round not to make him so angry--

_Shhhhkkk!_

The sound of your window being lifted made you spin around instantly. Silence. You began slowly walking forwards, holding your breath. A knife was suddenly thrown through the window making you jump out of your skin. Holding your heart, you looked at the knife that pierced through the door. "What the  _hell--"_

Familiar leathery hands then gripped the windowsill, giving you a rush of nostalgia to the days before he'd taken you. Seeing as his knife was a good inch in you door, you walked to the killer and stuck your head out of the window to meet his. Putting both hands on his cold face, you kissed him. 

    You pulled him in the rest of the way, keeping your lips locked with his. Once he stood upright, he toward over you, but he kissed back. And you loved the feeling of his tongue in your mouth, sliding against your own. You broke the kiss and went to his neck--he smelled like firewood and cigarettes, sort of like a unique cologne of his that you've come to love. 

    "I wasn't expecting this." he said in his usual low, raspy voice. 

    "I missed you..." you said, peppering his neck with kisses.

    He let out a scoff. "Yeah?"

    You nodded as he put his hands on your shoulders, creating a distance between you two. His face--thank god--was just how you remembered it. 

    Except... except his glasgow smile had been reopened. The flesh around the wound was red and irritated, dried blood staining the edge of his mouth and remnants of fresh blood that had been smeared away with his sleeve. You tried not to stare. 

    There weren't maggots coming from his eyes... just the same electric blue hue that they always were. His face was still sharp and morbidly handsome, no signs of decay. You couldn't be more relieved. You looked at the hand that he had raised... even that was the same. The protruding veins and knuckles that you just wanted to--wait, why is he taking a step back?

_Slap!_

    The force of the open-handed slap was strong enough to send you flying to the ground. You touched the stinging burn on the side of your face and gritted your teeth together in an attempt to ignore the pain. Jeff clicked his tongue as he knelt over you, " _That's_ for fucking me over." He gripped your hair and painfully angled your head towards him. "And this..." he reared his hand back and brought it down upon the side of your face once again. "Is for the trouble I went through just to get here."

    He loosened his grip on your hair, causing your forehead to collide with the wooden floor. "I'm sorry, Jeff. I didn't call the police, you have to believe me." you explained desperately. He rubbed your burning face with the back of his hand. "I know you didn't call them. You did, however, lead them to where we were..." he said slowly, as if he were talking to a child. "...Which cost me the luxurious house I resided in!"

    Another hand was wound back and made impact with your cheek, and tears pricked at the corners of your eyes. The excitement that you had felt moments ago quickly dissipated, and manifested into an overwhelming feeling of regret. 

    "Oh, don't start crying now! I've taught you so much better than that." he scornfully added. He stared as the small circles of tears in your eyes turned to streams that trailed down the bridge of your nose. Huffing out, he stood up and walked to this knife, pulling it out of the door. "Where are your folks?"

    "Asleep..." you said, sitting up on the floor and wiping your eyes. 

    "Perfect. Let's go wake them up." he said, opening the door. 

    Your heart dropped and you bolted to the door, pushing your body against it. "No, no, no, Jeff. Can't we just leave? I'll go willingly." you said, pleading with him. The killer smiled vindictively as he pointed his blade towards you. 

    "That's really fucking cute of you, y'know that? But seeing as I had to make a great sacrifice, I think it's only fair if you do as well, right?" Jeff spat. "Move out of my way."

    You went into a slight panic; you knew you couldn't hold him back physically. You had to do  _something._ It seemed as if you were being pressed further into the door with his threatening gaze. You breathed out and closed your eyes, conjuring up the most submissive voice you could...

    "Jeff, I want you to touch me." you said, voice barely above a whisper. You looked at his expressing with large, imploring eyes. The atmosphere around you immediately changed, the air became dense and thick. He didn't say anything, instead he lifted his chin in suspicion. Taking his hand, you locked eyes with him as you brought it to your mouth. 

    You kissed the tip of his finger gently before opening your mouth to run your tongue along the length of it. His eyes grew dark, the moonlight casting a shadow over his face when he angled it. You placed your lips around his middle finger and brought your head down to the base. Your other hand behind you turned the knob of the door and shut it quietly as Jeff closed the gap between you. 

    "...Say that again." he demanded flatly. You rested your hand on his chest lightly and kept your eyes on his, "I want you to touch me, Jeff." 

    He opened your mouth again, breathing out as he inched two of his fingers to the back of your throat. You swallowed around them, trying to keep from gagging; but it seemed like that was his goal. Your head couldn't go back any further, and Jeff showed no signs of slowing down. "Open wider." he said, shoving his fingers down your throat.

    You gagged, a retching sound echoed around the room as Jeff removed his fingers, now slick and coated in saliva. You sputtered, not having any time to recover before he shoved them back in your mouth--the act of having to re-swallow your spit was enough to make you gag, but Jeff's hand wrapped around your neck before you could. 

    "Don't think that you're off the hook." he growled into your jugular. You clawed at his arms as his grip tightened, causing your head to feel like it was on the verge of exploding. Jeff let go of your neck and you fell to the ground, sucking in whatever air you could to keep from passing out. 

    "Better keep quiet, you wouldn't want Mommy and Daddy to wake up." You heard him sneer. You drew in a shaky breath, coughing a few times before regaining your composure. Whatever's left of it, that is. 

    Jeff told you to stand up--which you did--and he gripped your night shirt, pulling upwards. You shivered from the crisp air  hitting your body, and you saw Jeff fall to his knees in front of you in awe. He hovered his hand over your bruise, taking in the forearm-sized discoloration. Tentatively, he dragged his finger along it, but then pressed into the eye of the wound.

    You gasped in agony and bent your body away from him, covering your mouth with your hands. “Is it fractured?” he asked, standing up. You shook your head and said that it was only a bruise. 

    “Shame… I’ll have to kick harder next time, then.” he gripped your shoulders and spun you around, pressing your face into the wall. “Oh, fan-fucking-tastic.” Jeff said, touching the scabs on your back. “Perfectly legible, it’ll scar so nicely…”

    He ran his finger down your spine, then took both hands and scraped his nails back up the length of your torso, making you wince as goosebumps formed closely behind. He played with the hem of your pajama shorts and snapped them against your skin before pulling them down halfway—just enough to showcase your rear perfectly.

    You buried your face into the wall in embarrassment as he groped you from behind. You heard the strain in his breathing once his hand slithered around your waist and pulled your hips to his. As his fingers teased your lower lips, your body quivered beneath them. It would be heaven on earth if every moment with Jeff could be like this. 

    You felt your shorts fall to your ankles when Jeff grabbed your hips and rotated you once more. His hand pressed against your sternum, pushing you firmly against the wall as Jeff dropped to his knees in front of you once more.

    He gripped your right thigh, lifting it up and throwing it over his shoulder, making you balance on one leg. You steadied yourself by gripping the edge of the dresser and looked down at Jeff who wasted no time latching himself to your sex. Your joints instantly trembled when he spread your folds and delved his tongue deeper; eating you out as if it were his last meal.

    You let out a breathy moan, absolutely drenched in inexplicable pleasure. “Oh, god…” you whispered, feeling him hum against your clit. This felt so good you might cry… was he okay with that? 

    You looked down to see that jet black hair of his between your legs; eyes closed in concentration. You breathed heavily as he found a sweet spot on your bundle of nerves, and you shot your head backwards against the wall, your hand entangling itself in Jeff’s thick hair. You bit your tongue to silence yourself before you got too loud, but Jeff scraped his teeth against that sweet spot and you nearly felt your mind shatter.

    “Fuck,  _ fuck...”  _ you moaned through gritted teeth. That devious tongue of his ran circles around your pearl in a consistent motion that made you see stars. This felt so taboo… so  _ bad.  _ Doing dirty things while your parents were sleeping just two rooms down from you; something you never thought would happen. 

    There was something illicitly alluring about being with Jeff. Those hands that have been blood-stained after committing heinous acts were the same hands that awoke every nerve in your body and set them on fire. Jeff has tainted you in that way—it was almost like dripping black paint in a cup of untouched water. As a child, it fascinated you; watching as the paint slowly diluted the water, creating a smoke-like effects as it seeped it’s way down to the bottom of the cup.

    But once that paint touches the water; there was no way to remove it.

    ...And there would be no way to remove Jeff, either.

    Your eyes rolled behind your fluttering lashes, the realization of this parasitic relationship consuming you completely. You gripped his hair tighter as the pit in your stomach coiled around. Jeff noticed this and incorporated his teeth once more to send you straight over the edge. A silent cry escaped your lips, followed by tremors as you grinded against his tongue while coming down from your high. 

    Jeff made obscene sounds as he lapped at your release, your body impulsively jerking away like a live wire whenever he ran his tongue roughly against your folds. He removed your thigh from his shoulders and hastily stood, unfastening his jeans as he did so. Your legs were wobbly as you attempted to hold your weight against the wall, peering up at Jeff with glazed-over eyes.

    Saliva was dripping from the cuts in his face, descending down along his jawline. He didn’t seem to mind, though; the whole sight would have disgusted you, had you’d not been drowning in your arousal. Jeff removed his member from its barrier and pinned you against the wall, hoisting you off the ground. As he hiked your thighs upwards, your legs instinctively wrapped around his hips in a vice-like grip.

    Jeff then firmly pressed his palm against your mouth, bringing his chest closer to yours. You thought his intention was to suffocate you again—that was until you felt the tip of his length prod at your slick entrance. Before you had time to register it, he slid inside of you fully in one smooth motion, making you moan into his hand. 

    He pulled back out with a shuddering sigh, biting your neck with his wet mouth. You could feel your arousal oozing down your thighs slowly, practically begging to be satisfied. You moved your hips in search of fulfillment, but Jeff denied you.

    “You’re forgetting something…” he said, his hot breath lingering around your neck. You hit your head against the wall in frustration, taking in a shaky breath to control your increasing impatience. Jeff removed his hand from your mouth and rested it on your neck as a silent threat. 

_     “Express your fucking gratitude.”  _ he demanded, teasing you by rubbing against your cunt with his shaft. You let out a quiet moan, and placed your hand on the side of his face.

    “I missed you…” you started as he riddled your neck with hickeys. “I missed you so much, Jeff. I was afraid I’d... never see you again.”

    You continued, motivated by his erection as it pressed harder into you. “I had an erotic dream about you, I swear it felt so real… I couldn’t even fall asleep without you next to me. It was so difficult.”

    “Keep going…” Jeff said into the divot of your collarbone. You writhed against him to create a friction of some sort, not wanting to lose contact with him.

    “I just wanted to feel you touch me again… more than anything. You know how to make me feel so— _ Oh god!”   _ Jeff inserted his length into you and finally began moving in and out, in and out,  _ in and out _ , driving you mad. Your toes curled behind him as you drove your heels into his hips absentmindedly. You craved that pelvis-to-pelvis contact. 

    His hold around your neck tightened slightly—dare you say that it actually began to feel good. Jeff had been in too much of a rush to remove his hoodie, but your hands found their way underneath it to feel his leathery skin.

    “I can’t  _ believe _ … that I went out of my fucking way to come get you.” Jeff huffed as he squeezed your neck. You could feel the blood rush to your head, your pulse resounding in your ears. “I can’t believe that I’ve… I’ve kept you… this fucking long.”

    Your nails hooked into his shoulder blades, clinging to him for dear life as he quite literally fucked you speechless. The skin on your back stuck to the wall as sweat worked its way through your pores. Jeff’s words baffled you—was he thinking out loud?

    Oh, who the fuck cares… this feels amazing. His hand resumed its former place around your mouth—you were being so noisy! For a moment, the moans that escaped your lips sounded so  _ foreign _ . You didn’t recognize your own voice anymore. Jeff awoken whatever was in you—and good God, was it ravenous. 

    Jeff pressed into your face harder as he neared his release, squeezing your jugular and whispering incoherent words.

    “Look at me…” he breathed out as he angled your face to touch foreheads. You looked into those piercing eyes of his through your lashes. You thought for a second—eyes are the windows to the soul and whatnot. You’ve never believed in that saying as much as you do now. His bloodshot eyes held every emotion of anger and primitive domination. Jeff’s eyes were the kind that allowed you to catch a passing glance and nothing more. The kind that instantly tells you to avert your gaze. So threatening, so intimidating…so  _ evil _ yet—just as beautiful and captivating as can be.

    Was it the lack of air that made you realize the depth they held? Come to think of it, you’ve never held his gaze for this long. He told you to look at him… did he know what he was doing? This form of silent communication through those oceanic eyes intensified the experience tenfold. 

    You began to wheeze as your climax approached, your lungs on fire due to your nose not being able to meet the increasing demand of oxygen. Oh, god it was getting to be too much… your head was actually beginning to spin—you were going to lose consciousness.

    And that’s when Jeff let go of his grip on your neck and mouth all at once and placed his hands on either side of your face and said, “Cum.” 

    If spontaneous human combustion was in fact real, you were positive that’s what had happened to you. The combination of oxygen finally filling your burning lungs and the gaze that you held with Jeff when you peaked… it was inexplicable. You were afraid that when he let go of your mouth, you’d just scream. That’s what you  _ felt _ like doing but you weren’t able to.

    And Jeff knew it.

    Your jaw hung slack as Jeff shoved into you roughly, his pelvis meeting yours. You felt the sensation of his member spasming inside of you as he spat curses between his gritted teeth. He broke eye contact to kiss you languidly, both of you gasping around each other’s tongues. When your need for oxygen was fully replenished, you weren’t prepared for the waves of tremors to hit your body. You were  _ absolutely trembling  _ in pleasure, gnawing on your lip to silence your gasps and whimpers.

    Jeff pulled out of you and lowered himself to the ground with wobbly knees. Your back slid against the wall as you hit the floor with Jeff, his black hair encasing your face in a similar manner to curtains. Looking at his animalistic face, you saw the mixture of blood and saliva drip from his jaw. This was by far the messiest—for lack of a better word—fuck you’ve ever had. Covered in sweat, drool, blood, and… other bodily fluids from head to toe. 

    And honestly, you weren’t complaining.

    You looked now at his eyes which were heavily lidded, and you felt content. You found contentment and comfortability in those angry, rage-filled orbs. 

    And you found love. Unadulterated love that flooded over you, and encompassed your soul in a thick, heavy blanket. You knew, however, that beyond that thick heavy blanket of love, you were locked in a steel cage with no way out.

    But so long as Jeff was the one keeping you in that cage, you were fine with it.

    So long as he was merely  _ near _ you, you were fine with it.

    Three words absentmindedly dripped from your swollen lips as thick as molasses—and just as sweet too.

    “I love you…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a fucking shot every time you see the word eyes, mouth, or neck in this chapter. love you all. Also fuckkkking excuse any errors irdk why i tend to post late at night but a bitch is sleepy as FUCK.  
> Edit: Okay, it’s been a while. I’m aware. My home is in the process of foreclosure. I need to focus on getting things ready to move and being there for my family and keeping up with school rather than this story. I do not plan on abandoning it. I just have a lot on my plate right now. I love all of you, and thank you for staying w Tainted for so long. I’ll get back to writing as soon as I can. I’ll be on tumblr ( insomniacitis ) if y’all need me or want to talk to me. <3


End file.
